Nowhere Kids
by CaptainRhiRhi
Summary: After a chance meeting with a certain Isaac Lahey, Willow's life is thrown into a spiral of danger and equal excitement. In this spiral she finds love, she finds enemies and more importantly, she finds herself. (Isaac Lahey/OC)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well howdy! This is my second fanfiction, so far I've written 11 chapters of this and I'll be uploading once a week. The story in total should have (at the very least) 20 chapters and I'm very excited about sharing this new story with y'all. **

**Be sure to review after you read the first story, I'd love to hear how you think the story will go?**

The darkness of the playing field was illuminated by the large lights that circled it, blinding people from the sky and it's nightly wonders. I was making my way up the stairs, trying to find my friend Claire so I can finally get to watching the game. I was kind of late after my mum told me that 'because it is a school night you are not allowed out, knowing Claire she'll make you stay late and this will affect your grades'. (Which in my opinion is complete and utter lies, in fact, the only thing I really have is my intelligence; so I'm pretty sure the only thing that can happen to my grades is that they rise.)

My mothers persistence meant that I had to escape through the window, climbing down the pipe at the side and land rather unattractively on my butt. I was surprised my mum didn't hear my yelp of pain to be honest.

"Willow!" I turned my head, catching Claire waving her hand above her head like a maniac. Her black hair swishing to the sides along with her movements. She was a skinny girl, with short black hair that curled at the neck - she was wearing a simple white shirt, skinny jeans and a pale red hoodie.

"Claire!" I mocked, imitating her voice. I arrived at the space beside her and sat on the bench, "so what's happened so far?" I questioned, looking around the pitch in order to find where the ball was.

"Our teams winning by ten points, their team is losing by ten points. Our team is awesome, their team is not." The crowd suddenly stood and began to yell out a string of jumbled words and cries, Claire going up along with them. It was safe to say she was more tomboy-ish than the average female. But we were both as crazy as each other and that's what brought us together and made us the best of friends.

Once she settled down along with the rest of the rowdy crowd, I turned to her and asked, "so... what just happened?"

She simply laughed at my ignorance of what's happening around me. "One of the players got injured, he just got taken out."

"And the screaming was for..."

She rolled her eyes at me, "He was one of the good players on our team." I nodded my head, turning back to watch the game.

It turns out I had arrived later then I thought and the game was over in under ten minutes, Claire ran to the toilet - apparently the game was too important to miss which meant holding in the wee that was so desperate to escape her bladder - we were separated as the crowd began to grow while people left. I went back inside the school in hope to find her; there was about five different bathrooms for girls in the whole school, I checked the closest only to find all the stalls empty. I did this with every bathroom, having to explain to a few teachers and a janitor why I was wandering the school so late after the game.

Each toilet stall was unsurprisingly empty, the only sign of life was the janitor that got a nasty scare when I stormed into the bathroom while they were mopping the floors.

I ended up outside after my search around school, I knew she didn't come to the game by car because neither of us had one yet. "Dammit Claire," I sighed, pulling on my light brown hair before placing both hands on my waist and squishing my baggy black vest against my body.

I was dressed in a vest that had a image of a dream catcher printed on the front along with light brown shorts and tights that had skeleton legs on them. The light brown of my shorts was still slightly darker then my hair which almost reached the middle of my back and was naturally wavy; probably the only good thing about me, other then my intelligence of course.

"Everything okay?" I turned around to see a curly haired boy stood behind me, surprisingly close. He was quite tall and you could see he was muscular underneath his black shirt. He had a sweater on to keep him warm (which to be fair was quite a good idea, an idea which I wish had come to my head as it was quite cold.) and a satchel bag which made me realise he was one of the lacrosse players. And I'm guessing he was the player that got hurt considering he was here well after everyone had left.

"Uh, yeah. Just lost my friend." I felt shy now that he was stood beside me, you could say I wasn't exactly skilled with talking to anyone really, especially boys. Which explains why I only had one friend.

I noticed him scan my body, taking in every little detail. Making me feel tremendously self-conscious, I wasn't the best looking person on the planet and hated it when people would assess my design. I felt like they were just mentally making a list of all the flaws I was born with. Though the way he was looking at me was different, it was like he was trying to conclude on whether I was the enemy or not. Even though the only thing dangerous about me is that I know how to pick a lock, even then you can't exactly harm someone seriously with that talent. "Well," he said, "what does she look like? I've been here for quite a long time, I might have seen her."

"Dark hair, simple clothing, has a mole on her right cheek, uh, around this tall." I held my hand up to show her height. Trying to think of other recognisable things about her that would help give me a good description.

He pursed his lips in thought, "I think she left with a guy."

"A guy? That's not like her at all." I frowned.

"Well it might not have been her," he shrugged, trying to reassure me after realising how upset the idea of her leaving had made me feel.

She was exactly like me, barely able to look a person in the eye, let alone talk to a guy. And it was only her and her mum - Judy - so it wouldn't be a family member.

"So were you here watching the game?" He questioned, shocking me with the fact that he was still carrying on a conversation with me.

I blushed slightly as I answered, "kind of, I only got here right near the end. Got to see you get dragged out of the field though." I was apprehensive of the joke at first, one of my unwanted talent being jokes that end up being taken more as insults.

"You saw that then," his head fell down as a small smile appeared on his face. "Great."

I was about to reply when I heard the sound of screeching tires. "_Lesley Willow McClane, get your butt in this car right now before I call your father!"_ My eyes widened and a look of pure terror came across my face, a facial expression which the lacrosse player seemed to find amusing. I wasn't worried about my mother though, more of the fact that she had used my first name; not only in front of someone, but in front of a _male _that was actually wasting his time _talking _to _me_.

"You're names Lesley?" He inquired, a grin filling his adorable face.

My cheeks turned a deep red as I was overcome with embarrassment, not even Claire knew my first name. Everyone thought it was Willow. I had been named Lesley after my mothers grandma who had recently deceased a month before I was born, and apparently my father was the one who gave me my middle name.

"I swear to God," I pointed a finger in his face, "if you call me Lesley in front of people I'll... Uh... I'll throw an egg at you. The names Willow." The threat was not perfect but I hardly doubt I could hurt such a large man with my small fists, the fact that I even managed to get a threat out was just as impressive as actually going through with the threat.

"Woah now," he stepped away from me and held his hands up defensively. "Egg throwing? That's a little harsh."

"_Lesley!_"

"Mum! I'm coming!" I yelled across the parking lot, turning back to the curly-haired student, "fear the eggs. **Fear them.**" I then began to walk towards mums car, preparing myself for the fury I was going to face.

"Hey! Willow!" The guy called my name; still walking forward, I turned my face to the guy, "my names Isaac, by the way."

I responded by saluting him. _Saluting him_. I mean honestly, I can't even do the right hand signals to a guy now! I'm probably beyond help, all I could do was get to the car as fast as I can and hope to god I never have to see him again.

I never really noticed him around school before so I don't see why one conversation would change that, sure I had him in Biology but we never even looked at each other. Including I'm not exactly a person one would hope to remember.

I got into the passenger seat, my mother instantly slapping my arm and going on a rampage about how I shouldn't disobey her orders for a friend who will only cause me trouble, her large, round, face turning beet red.

"She will do nothing but cause a flux in your grades and then you won't get in a goo-"

"She disappeared." I interrupted her, causing her to shut her mouth for a second.

"What?"

"She was at the game, and then she went to the toilet and apparently went off with some other guy." My mums look of concern quickly went away as she set the car into drive.

Her next sentence shocked me, "Always knew she'd end up as a whor-"

"Mother!" I yelled, appalled at the words she chose to use. It truly shocks me that I came from such a horrible woman sometimes.

We passed the doorway of the school which Isaac was still stood at, our eyes staying connected until he was out of my line of sight.

As soon as I got home I went and got my mobile, ignoring my mums threats. I had lived long enough with that woman to know all she can do is hit me and yell at me, I wasn't going to allow someone as pitiful as her to get to me.

I typed in Claire's number and tried calling her, repeatedly getting that annoying voice mail that goes like 'you've reached the voicemail of Claire Miles, please don't leave a message cause I never check my voicemail. Thanks and bye.'

There wasn't much I could do until tomorrow, looks like I'll have to wait it through and hope that I see her at school.

I changed into a pyjama shirt that had Minnie Mouse on the front as well as some grey shorts, tying my hair into a bun so I could sleep without my hair getting all up on my face and tickling my nose. Which was - for some unknown reason - a very common event that would wake me up in the middle of the night.

As I went I sleep my thoughts slipped away from Claire and more on that boy I met today, what was his name? Something with an 'I'... Ian? No... I soon remembered it was Isaac and I mentally applauded myself.

I don't think anyone would really be able to deny how attractive he is, I don't know whether it was the curly hair or the attractive smile but he had certainly affected me in a way I had never experienced. Was that a bad thing? It didn't feel like one.

With those thoughts running through my head I finally fell to sleep, dreaming of a certain pair of pale blue eyes. Damn that Isaac guy, damn him to hell and beyond.

**A/N: just putting another authors note here to explain a few things. This is kind of an AU I guess, the plot and the OC's (Willow and some others will be revealed shortly I suppose) are mine but the school and every other character that features on Teen Wolf is all property of MTV. In this Jackson has left for England (though he might return in a sequel if I get around to it) and Boyd is still alive, as well as Erica. No Cora. Still in school around October time. The Alpha's haven't appeared yet. This is an Isaac romance, if you like it then be sure to favourite and review it. And... yeah I think that's about everything! If you have any plot ideas or ships you would like to see, anything really, just put it down in the comments :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello again, this is an early addition to the last chapter but I just felt like one chapter wasn't enough and because I have 13 chapters already written I don't think another one would hurt y'all. **

**A big thank you to _Monkey gone to heaven_ for the review! You were pretty much spot on with all of that review, and I'm trying to take make it progressive with this relationship so you see the different stages. I hope you continue to enjoy it.**

**To everyone else, you should all totally give me a review, I love hearing peoples thoughts on my work! So yeah, thank you to everyone reading and I hope y'all continue to love this story as much as I do.**

I awoke with a start, my vision blurry at first. I rushed to get up off my bed and ended up falling back on the bed from dizziness. "Willow! School, now!" My mother's voice called from downstairs.

"Okay!" I called back, my voice gritty from the dryness of my throat.

I finally registered her words and was flung into panic, the clock on my bedroom wall told me that it was actually 8 O'clock, meaning I only had 30 minutes to brush my teeth, wash my face, go to the toilet, get dressed, do my makeup, get to school, get to my locker then get to class. It was already a 20 minute walk to the school.

With an audible sigh I began to rush my way around my bedroom, starting with the bathroom. I brushed my teeth, washed my face and then began to apply my makeup; I didn't put on a lot. Just some eye-liner and a little foundation, not that it covered up all my flaws, just helped cover up the least noticeable.

I returned to my bedroom and opened up my closet, picking out a woolly sweater that was baggy so it fell down one of my shoulders, the face of a panda had been sown into the front middle of it. I followed by putting on some black and white skinny jeans. With one last look in the mirror I ran downstairs, grabbing my bag which was lying beside the doorway and strategically slipping on my vans, hopping on each foot until I finally made it out the door.

I began to run down the street, almost getting hit by a car and managing to walk into a tree. I was about half way there when a car appeared in front of me; I quickly pressed the traffic light button and started hopping from one foot to the other, waiting for the car to move so I could cross the street.

"Willow?" I pivoted my head to see Isaac sat in a black Chevrolet Camaro.

"Oh hey," I mumbled, slightly surprised by his appearance. "Isaac right?"

He nodded his head and then twitched it to the left, "need a lift?"

"Please!" I walked around to the other side of the car, slipping into the seat beside him. Dangerous to get in a car with a stranger you say? It's fine, I have a Taser in my bag and I also have a medal in cross country from two years ago. I still do it at school, I'm not into doing races anymore because of the attention I would receive, but that doesn't stop me from doing it once in a while at school.

"So are you late as well?"

"Uh, yeah, I stayed up too late last night so I slept in." He answered, giving me a small smile and then going back to concentrating on the road.

"Huh," I nodded, "same here actually."

The ride became silent after that, neither of us talking about why we had stayed up so late. We got to a traffic light and Isaac turned to me, he asked me, "Did you get in much trouble from your mum?"

"Uh, no, Kind of. It doesn't really matter." The conversation made me uncomfortable, not even Claire would ask me about what my mum would do. I only ever came through it with a few cuts and bruises, that's always why I'm not really bothered over it. No one else ever was, so why should I be bothered? People get treated a lot worse than I do, and it's not a recurring thing, only when my dad's out of town.

He looked at me with curiosity; causing me to shuffle uncomfortably in return, crossing my arms in front of my body and turning my head to look outside the window. To my surprise he didn't react badly, instead he simply nodded his head and said, "Did you know a Kangaroo has three vaginas?"

I couldn't help it, I found myself lost in a fit of giggles. My arms uncrossed and my hands covered my mouth as I tried to restrain the snorts, I'm unsure whether I was laughing at what he just said or because he just randomly came out with it.

We arrived at the school and I was over my fit of laughter, now fixing my mind on the fact I need to rush into class. I had English first and then physical education, both lessons I didn't mind at all.

I said a quick goodbye to Isaac, kind of sad that I had to leave him – was it wrong that I found his presence appealing? I've never felt like this before... weird.

"Miss McClain, late again I see?"

"Yeah," my voice was distant as my eyes scanned the room, "sorry miss." Finally I spotted Claire sat right at the back, _wait? She's sat at the back?_

That's unusual, she would always sit with me at the front. We both aimed to get good grades, even if it meant complete mockery for being 'geeks'(though I must admit that I see absolutely nothing wrong with being a geek, especially if it means that you have intelligence).

Rushing to the back, I placed myself in the empty seat in front of her; waiting for the English teacher to get back with explaining the plot of the next book we're meant to read.

"Psst!" I call, getting Claire's attention, "where the hell did you disappear to last night?"

She sighed, head leaning into the palm of her hand. "I saw a guy friend and he gave me a lift home, don't be such a pussy just because I left you."

"I'm not being a pussy cause you left me," I stuck my tongue out at her, "you've done that plenty of times. It's the fact that you didn't tell me you were leaving and to make it better you didn't answer my ten thousand text messages and phone calls."

There was a moment, of pure Claire. Not this new Claire that was acting like a lovesick girl trying to prove herself for some boy. "Sorry," she frowned; I nodded my head and turned back to the lesson after hearing miss call my name.

•••

"So tell me more about this guy?" I was going through my locker and getting out my PE kit; once I closed the locker door I began the short walk to the changing rooms with Claire. "He must have been pretty damn hot to just whisk you away like that."

"Hah, you could say that." She pulled the tight fitting jacket closer to her body – I had noticed many changes in her character throughout the hours I had spent with her, the new clothes that fit tightly against her body and made her seem more flattering, much different from her usual baggy attire. Then there was the makeup, she had certainly gone all out, tonnes of eyeliner and practically caked in make-up. And her mind seemed elsewhere, more on the attention she was receiving from other people around her – she sent me a wide smile. "He's called Tyler, he's so hot! And dangerous, loves biting. Ugh, and smart. He's great!"

I put my hand on my arm, eyebrows rising in confusion. "Claire... you do realise that you've only just met the guy, right?"

We both arrived at the changing room, instantly stripping and putting on our PE kit. Unlike everyone else we didn't take ages on ensuring that our hair still looked good even though we were about to run around a circle getting sweat leaking from every pore.

"You make it sound like I'm about to marry the guy."

"No," I countered, "you make it sound like that." She stuck her tongue out at me, giggling afterward along with me at her immature actions.

Outside it was warm; the sun illuminated the whole field without a single fluffy cloud blocking its rays. I began stretching on the field, doing a few lunges and then jogging on the spot to get my blood pumping.

I looked towards the field which was beside the track, and (much to my dismay) I saw Isaac. He was stood talking to two other students in their lacrosse uniforms. Were they really practising? They just won a game, I feel so sorry for that team right now.

As if he could sense me, he turned around just in time to catch me looking at him. A small smile appeared on his face, the other two people beside him turning to look at 'the stupid girl that was dumbly staring at him with a (probably) goofy look on her face'.

My cheeks flushed a deep red and I looked away, turning my body so I was paying attention to Claire who had a smirk on her face. "I'm sorry, but I don't believe I know who that guy is?"

"What guy?" I mumbled innocently. I finished stretching and began to run around the track, turning my head the other way whenever the track took me closer to the lacrosse team.

As soon as I got back to the beginning of the track, Claire joined next to me, running alongside with a determined look on her face. "Oh come on Willsy, don't be shy! Tell me more about your boyfriend!"

I let out a loud huff, "nope." I tried to jog quicker, knowing that I had a much larger stamina. Normally anyway. In no time I found her once again jogging beside me, a Cheshire cat grin placed upon her lips. "I-" I couldn't think of a way for me to get out of this. I inhaled a heavy breathe, "I met him last night after I spent about twenty hours looking for you."

"That's impractical, if you were spending twenty hours looking for me then you'd still be looking for me and you've already found me." I sent her a look of annoyance and she simply smirked. "Tell me more, what's his name?"

"Isaac, he was the player that got taken off because he injured himself or something like that."

A dangerous look fell on her face; she didn't express why her look had changed all of a sudden. Instead she realised just how her expression had changed and went back to a smile with gritted teeth, "or something like that," she repeated in a quiet mumble.

After running and doing a few team races, we went back inside to get changed, "hey, Willow." I finished pulling on my sweater and turned to Claire. I gave her a look to continue talking while I started to change my pants, the sweater covering my private parts and preventing me from feeling too self-conscious (I was still wearing underwear, that didn't stop me from feeling awkward though). "I'm going to be missing the rest of the day; I really have to see Tyler."

I paused in the middle of pulling my pants up, "you're going to skip class _for a guy?_" My lips practically spat venom. Normally I wouldn't judge people and how they choose to live their lives; the consequences were theirs to go through. But the one thing I could never understand, was how people could give up their education for a guy that they're probably only going to be with for at least a couple of weeks. Maybe it's just one of those things you can't understand until you experience the effect of young love and how changeable it can make you.

She shrugged, "I really need to talk to him, just... cover for me." She snapped, running out of the changing rooms with her hair flowing behind her.

The changing room was almost empty now, I finished packing away my PE kit, and then I sprayed perfume on my body, there was no way I was risking walking around the rest of the day smelling of sweat. I escaped through the door, my mind rushing with thoughts on Claire and whether this new change was a good or bad thing.

Don't get me wrong, I'm glad to see that she was confident now – a trait most girls wish they could form – and I hope she sticks with this new open, girly-er her. New horizons can be exciting and I hope she gets an adventure from this, but at the same time I didn't want her to do something stupid. Perhaps it would help both of us if I simply ignored the whole situation.

"Sor- Oh, hi." I was walking back from putting my PE kit in my locker when I ended up bumping into Isaac.

I smiled at him, looking down shyly and feeling all gooey on the inside, "hey."

"You're late to your lesson again? Tut tut." Isaac teased me with a crooked smile on his face.

I jokingly punched him in the arm, mumbling a short, "shuddup." He laughed and took a step back, holding his arm as if I had actually hurt him – which was appreciated considering I know for a fact that my punches replicate the feeling of a fly landing on your arm _incredibly gently. _"I have Maths, and you interrupting me in the hallway is not helping me arrive any quicker."

"My apologise m'lady, allow me to make it up to you." He quickly grasped my books without allowing me to protest. He began walking the complete opposite way of where he was walking when I crossed paths with him.

"Hey," I called, speed walking to catch up with him. "Won't this just make you more late?"

He shrugged, "suppose you could say that I'm quicker than the average human."

"Okay then." I snorted.

We were walking comfortably close together, our arms only touching when they swung near each other; I could practically smell his deodorant. "So, I never asked this morning, is your friend all right?"

"Oh, yeah." I smiled, surprised he remembered what we even talked about. "She was in the first two lessons but now she's disappeared again, leaving me alone for the rest of the day." I pouted slightly before laughing at how weird my face must have looked.

Isaac seemed to perk up however, head raising like a meerkat and turning towards me with an excited look, "does that mean you're alone at dinner? Cause you can come and sit with me and my friends if you want?"

"Uh," I swayed nervously, swaying slightly with an unsure expression on my face, "I don't know, I mean, I don't hate any of them... I just... I just feel like I wouldn't fit in. Your group is popular and attractive and stuff and I'm just plain, barely noticeable, kind of a massive nerd." My explanation was not as good as I would have hoped.

"I noticed you." I looked down shyly; not really use to this sort of attention. "Come on Willow, I know you're secretly jumping at the chance of spending more time with me."

I exhaled a loud breath that I had apparently been holding in, too captivated by his amazing blue eye. "I'll think about it."

He smiled gratefully, "I don't understand why you even need to think about it, I mean, who doesn't want to spend time with me?" Though the question was most likely rhetorical, I still answered with a simple shake of my head.

He gave me back my books, "you should probably use your superhuman speed to get back to class now." He smirked and turned away from me, making his way down the hall. To my surprise he turned back around and saluted me, I understood that reference. And so I ended up entering the maths class with a gleaming blush shining atop my cheeks.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello once again my amazing readers! This is chapter three, meaning I've completed chapter 13. Yey. So, I like to think of this chapter as the catalyst for all the main parts in this storyline so I hope you enjoy it. I've decided that I'll be uploading chapters weekly, as soon as I finish a chapter (which I plan to do once a week) then I'll go upload a chapter. I've planned for there to be 23 chapters and I'm excited to get them written. If I finish writing another chapter then you'll get another chapter on here - that's basically how it works now. Though I've planned for 23 chapters I do wish to write a story with at least 30 chapters and was hoping that some of you may want to offer some events you want to see happen that I could do. Think of it as an imagine chapter of sorts. I don't care if it's a 'sexy time' chapter or a chapter of the gang building a snowman, I will accept all requests (that aren't disrespectful or just downright impossible in this sort of story, aka aliens appearing with penis' for hands… you get the idea)**

**Make sure to review and share, thank you very much!**

I stood in the doorway of the canteen; my tray had a jacket potato on it as well as a bottle of peach juice. I wasn't exactly hungry at that moment in time, my head being tortured with thoughts on how I'll probably embarrass myself in under a minute of talking to Isaac and his groups of his friend.

"Boo." I jumped as someone behind me whispered those stupid words into my ear. Surprised by the mysterious voice, I ended up dropping the juice off the tray; lucky for me the stranger managed to catch it seconds before it fell to the floor, "careful." I finally recognised the voice, Isaac. 

"Thanks," I smiled genuinely as I took the bottle from his hand. It was safe to say he was looking as cute as ever, he was wearing a grey shirt and jeans. Curled hair, messily placed atop his head in the most attractive way, that sideways smile just accentuating his adorable-ness even more. "So where are you sitting?" I questioned in a much more confident tone. 

His eyes scanned the canteen before pointing towards one of the many tables that were aligned. The fact that he just pointed towards the vast amount of tables was rather stupid and I couldn't pinpoint which was the specific table he was pointing to.

He took a hold of my arm and pulled me through the crowd, and for some reason I heard numerous conversations which were aimed around me and the - apparently - popular Isaac Lahey who was holding my arm. 

It was no surprise that I had no idea that Isaac was this popular; after all, the only time I ever really paid attention to popular students was when they came up with a new insult that I could then defy with my logic. (For instance, the word 'slag' is actually the scoria from a volcano. They basically just called me hot.) 

"Who is that?" Was the main question that flooded the canteen as we settled at a table with a few other people. Two boys were sat across from each other mumbling with serious expressions on their faces, there was also a blonde girl and a rather large man whose complexion was dark, and a redhead who was sat beside a brunette I recognised Lydia Martin, while the others weren't as popular I suppose. 

"Hey guys," Isaac smiled, "this is Willow." He pointed at me and all heads turned to my figure that held the slightly bare tray. He patted the space beside him with a mischievous smile as he said, "don't worry, we don't bite." 

I placed my tray on the table and sat down; putting myself at a comfortable distance away from Isaac so I wasn't always blushing through the whole of lunch. God dammit I wish Claire was here.

"Hey, I'm Allison." The freckled brunette said politely, an act of kindness I was very grateful for.

Isaac began pointing out who everyone was; the two boys that were mumbling to each other were called Scott and Stiles, then Erica and Boyd, and Lydia who was sat beside Allison. 

We all greeted each other, Scott and Stiles retiring from their private conversation once they realised they had company. I was pleasantly surprised, usually popular kids would look at me without a second glance unless it was to look in my eyes while insulting me. Though Lydia was a little apprehensive, this was to be expected as she was one of the girls that insulted me quite a lot.

"So how come you're not hanging out with... What's her name?" Lydia questioned, earning a slight glare from Allison. 

I just smiled politely and answered, "Her names Claire and she had to leave school early." 

"Why? I thought you guys were like, goody-two shoes or something." 

I could feel the frown forcing its way on my lips and quickly flipped it to a smile; there was that stupid stereotype again. 

"I'm not sure, suppose you could say she's going through a change." I used my fingers to represent quotation marks as I said the word 'change'.

Everyone on the table was now paying attention to our conversation, if you could even call it a conversation. It felt more like I was being interrogated by Lydia. 

She goes to open her mouth again when Isaac growled beside me. "Lydia shut up. She's not hurting anyone by being her." Erica beat Isaac to the punch and phrased her order to Lydia with poise. I sent her a grateful look and went to cutting up my jacket potato, spreading it around the plate, not all that hungry.

I jumped slightly as my phone vibrated in my pocket, Isaac noticed and began laughing. I pulled it out from my bag which was pressed against me - which is why I felt the surprising vibration. I took it out and read through the message: 

**From: Dad**

**Will be home tonight, staying until after your birthday.**

I couldn't stop the smile that slipped on my lips even if I tried; it was so big that it hurt. My dad has missed five birthdays in a row, I can't even remember the previous birthdays where he actually made an appearance. 

Isaac nudged me with his elbow; I turned my head to see him looking at me with a curious expression fixed on his adorable face. "It's my dad; he's coming home tonight which means he's going to be home on my birthday." Again the smile crossed my face, exciting thriving in my body. 

"When's your birthday?" Allison interjected, munching on part of her meal.

I realised then that Isaac had managed to move closer while I was distracted by the text message; I thought it would have been awkward but I felt surprisingly comfortable. Focusing back on the question I answered, "Uhh... In a few weeks, five I think." 

Lydia once again interjected with a question, "are you going to be having a party?"

"I don't know, I've never had a birthday party. Me and Claire would usually just hang out."

Lydia sighed and looked at her nails in boredom, "sounds very mundane." She muttered, causing most of the people at the table to roll their eyes. I didn't judge her on this personality though, she wanted to fit in and there was certainly nothing wrong with that. People that paid attention knew that she was actually quite intelligent anyway.

"Suppose so." I took a bite of my potato, using my peach juice to wash it down my throat. 

"So," Isaac asked, causing a private conversation to be made between us; everyone else ignorant to what we were talking about, "do you want a ride home tonight?" 

I nodded my head, "that would be great." The bell rang, signalling to all of us that lunch was over, even though I still had a large amount of potato left over. "See you later guys," I jumped up and went to put my tray away, stopping just to wave back at the group that were now dispersing in small groups, on their way to lessons.

"Wait a sec," Isaac caught up behind me, "I think I might walk you to class again, Chemistry isn't really that important. 

"Uhh, hate to break it to you but I'm in your biology."

"What? How come I never noticed you?" His nose scrunched up as he thought back to previous lessons. 

I simply shrugged my shoulders, "we never talked I guess, including you're always usually sat at the back with Stiles, Scott or Erica."

"You'd think I would have at least recognised you though," he looked almost ashamed of himself, puppy dog eyes wide as he looked at me. I giggled slightly, amused by his reaction.

"Its fine, I didn't really notice you either." To my surprise he laughed along, wrapping an arm around my shoulder and walking alongside me down the hallway. It was safe to say my butterflies were going crazy, erupting a storm of flutters in my stomach.

And so we walked down the hallway, joking and laughing at each other. Trying our hardest to ignore the mutters that followed us all the way into Chemistry where we finally separated.

…

I stood outside of the school building, awaiting Isaac's arrival so he could give me a lift home. I was so excited to get home and see my father, he'd been gone for five months now and all I wanted to do was hug him and finally have my mum step back from her constant nagging. 

I spotted him from afar, him seeing me as I began to walk closer to him. "You ready?" he smiled, that smile was just so damn cute and it had the weirdest effect on me. I blushed a cheery shade, my head falling down in hope to hide the eruption on my cheeks while also trying to nod. 

We walked down the few steps and into the car park, slipping into his sleek black car. "So where do you live?"

I told him the address and he pulled out of the car park, mumbling about some dumb teen that had gotten in his way, the insulting mumbles causing another giggle to slip through my lips. 

We eased into a conversation, starting a game of twenty questions as traffic grew bigger and bigger. "Uh... Favourite animal?" 

"Wolf," I replied, seeing Isaac smirk a little at my answer so I suppose that must be his favourite animal as well. Guessing that I knew his favourite animal now, I generated another question, "One Direction or Justin Bieber?" 

He turned to me with a stone cold expression, "neither?"

"Not a valid answer," I replied with a cheeky smile, wanting to hear the answer. "Imagine you were trapped in a room with people who have big ass guns, and they give you a choice of listening to either One Direction or Justin Bieber." 

"Neither." He repeated.

I once again shook my head and turned on my side, adamant that I'd get an answer to this rather stupid and unimportant question. "If you don't choose then they'll kill you."

"They wouldn't be able to," he winks towards me. 

"In this scenario they would," I countered.

"Trust me Lesley," he said in a melancholy tone, "they really wouldn't be able to."

I didn't really pay attention to what he said, enraged that he used my real name. My fist collided with his shoulder, repeatedly trying to beat him though I knew I wasn't really hurting him. "What did I say about calling me Lesley?" I yelled, making him laugh and try to protect himself by raising his elbow. 

"Hey, I'm driving here!" He laughed loudly, pushing me down in my seat with just one arm - his hand somehow ending up pressed against my boob. As soon as he realised where his hand is placed, he swiftly pulled it away with a look that you would only see from a deer caught in headlights. "Uhh... Sorry." He choked out, looking away awkwardly.

"Its fine, I'm sure you could just use another amazing fact to clear the awkward air."

"Hmm..." He paused, thinking of a good fact. "Did you know bluebirds can't see the colour blue?" 

I feigned shock, opening my mouth to form the perfect 'O'. "Wow, such an interesting fact, you're so wise!" 

"I know, I know." He pulled up against the side of the road which was beside my house. "We're here." 

I looked towards the driveway and saw the grey land rover which meant only one thing: _my dad was here!_

I was just about to get out of the car when I felt Isaac wrap his hand around my arm while saying, "Wait a second." I looked at him apologetically, "I was wondering if you wanted to make this an official thing, I could pick you up every morning and drop you off... if you want?" 

I nodded my head, the energy I was getting from my excitement causing this smile on my face to grow bigger and bigger. His smile practically matched mine after I agreed to go, "So I'll see you tomorrow around..."

"Around 8 don't want to be late **again**." He finished my sentence, I nodded my head and left. Waving goodbye - not sure whether I should have hugged or kissed his cheek, what is the usual way someone says goodbye to a guy they have a crush on? - As I quickly jogged into the house. 

"Dad?!" I yelled as soon as I entered the house, taking off my vans at the door way. 

"Willow?!" I followed the sound of his voice into the kitchen where he was drinking a cup of coffee; his once brown hair had faded slightly that showed he was aging. This made me feel slightly sadder, that time was moving so quickly and I barely spent any time with my father. 

He placed down his coffee and stood up, opening his arms and inviting me in for a hug. I pounced into his arms, annoying tears dropping from my arms; I didn't want my dad to feel even guiltier because of me and my inability to prevent tears. 

"I'm so glad you're back." I said into his shoulder, hiding my face.

I felt his body rumble with laughter as he replied, "I'm glad I'm back too."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Well hey so guess what I finished writing another chapter which means you get this, Yey go me and my non-existent life. Thank you so much to the people that commented on my story - it was a great surprise to wake up and see that I'd managed to get a little over 5 reviews - and I hope this chapter will earn just as many reviews. Like I said in the previous chapter, I really want to hear some things you might want to happen in this fan fiction and so you should all totally be like 'wow y'all should write about Willow and Isaac playing with a snowman' or whatever the hell you want. I love writing for you guys and I'm sure this'd bring even more joy to us all! Okay so yeah, please review and shiz!**

It had been four days since dad had finally came home after months of working away, I'd barely seen Claire and I was hanging out more and more with Isaac and his friends, the lifts from Isaac were always amusing; me and Isaac never seemed to run out of things to talk about. It was nice; he had managed to become a really close friend in under the shortest amount of time.

I had also been thinking about what Lydia had said, perhaps I should ask to have a birthday party, or perhaps a birthday 'gathering' considering I don't want to invite that many people. I still wasn't sure though, this would be different from most of the stuff that's happened in the first sixteen years of my life.

But then again, growing up is changing. And having a party on my seventeenth couldn't be that bad. Especially since I'd only be inviting nine people, then I'd probably get a few alcoholic beverages just so it isn't the most boring party of the year. It wasn't like I was aiming to beat Lydia, just have a good time on a very important day - to me of course - and that shouldn't really be a hard thing considering I'd be happy just spending a day around Isaac.

"What are you thinking about hunny?" My dad asks politely.

I was now sat at the end of the table with my mum and dad sat at the other end; I looked up from my plate of salad. "It's about my birthday, I was thinking, well maybe, perhaps, I-"

"Spit it out," my mum sighed. Probably upset that her attention had to be taken away from the meal on her plate.

"A birthday party," I blurted out, "just a couple of friends and I'll pay for everything."

I couldn't go back now; my father looked to my mother. Both of them wearing their poker faces, almost scarily stoic. "Just a couple of friends?" My dad asked, I nodded in reply. "I don't see why not, but if you think you're paying you've got another thing coming." He joked, waving his fork towards me in a strict manner. I nodded my head, saluting him before excusing myself and going upstairs to my room.

There was still one thing weighing on my shoulders, Claire. I had no idea what was going on with her and I really didn't want that to ruin our friendship, which meant I have to make a sacrifice, I suppose I'd have to get to know her boyfriend. And what better way to get to know someone then inviting them to your birthday party.

I sat staring at my mobile in anticipation, waiting for my body to push me to make the call; I was being too stupid about this. I should just trust Claire's taste in my men, it's not like she would go for some dumb kid who didn't know his right hand from his left foot. But still... A guy that could change someone who was once a sweet, tomboy-ish, genius into a rebellious, scheming, girly-girl; had to be very deceptive and charming. The kind of guy that your mother would warn you about.

I decided to ignore my thoughts and go with my guts, picking up my iPhone and finding Claire's phone number. It rang five times before she finally answered. "He- Tyler stop I'm on the phone... No... Hello?"

"Hey Claire," I sighed inwardly, already regretting this decisions.

"Willow?" Her voice rose in surprise, I could hear her shuffling around in the background. "What's up? Are you okay?"

I was surprised myself when I heard her worried tone, "yeah, why?"

"Heard you've been hanging out with that Isaac guy lately," Claire replied, her voice seemed distant, like she was being distracted from the conversation.

Still confused I countered her by saying, "and?"

"He's just trouble is all."

I wanted to scoff, Isaac was the furthest thing from trouble. How dare _she - _the girl that has changed everything she once was for one guy - tell me that the guy I was hanging out with was trouble. I swallowed down my rage, and replied quickly and with a calm tone so my irritation wasn't detectable. "Anyway, I have something to ask you and your lover, so where are you?"

"My house." Claire answered.

"Alright well I'll see you in a second." We said our goodbyes and I set off downstairs, saying a quick goodbye to both my mum and dad before they could question where I was going. I had no car which meant that it would take me around twenty minutes to get to her house, to pass time while I was walking; I put in my headphones and began to play some music.

I kept my head down on the pavement for most of the walk, the route already fixed in my head from the amount of times I have walked this way. Claire's house was small; it only had two rooms as well as the usual lounge, bathroom and kitchen. The outside garden was beautiful though, her mother's favourite hobby being gardening. I didn't bother knocking the door, because I never had too before.

"Claire?!" I called, waiting for her reply so I knew what room she was in, I soon heard her reply which came from her bedroom. I was about to storm straight into her bedroom when I remembered that her boyfriend was still there, the polite side of me decided the best option would be for me to knock on the door first.

There was a moment of silence, "come in!" she called. I let out a sigh of relief, kind of glad the two weren't busy _doing it_.

I entered the messy bedroom which was potent with the scent of sex, I sighed inwardly. I swear to God I'm like the last 16-year-old virgin. And nowadays being a 16-year-old virgin wasn't a good thing. "Glad you've been using your time off school valuably," I mumbled so quietly I barely heard what I said; then again, that's what mumbling is for.

"Oh Willow, I've done things you wouldn't believe."

"Well I hope it was worth losing your grades over," I snapped in reply.

I noticed her let out a long, disappointed sigh before seating herself on top of (who I'm guessing is) Tyler. He had long brown hair that curled at the ends, the kind of hairstyle that reminded of me of a stereotypical surfer dude. He was reasonably tall, and was wearing all black - the only thing that diminished the surfer dude stereotype I had made in my head. The most noticeable thing about this man though was the smirk placed upon his lips and the dark look that melted in with the copper brown of his irises. "Don't be such a bore Willow."

I didn't want to argue, I saw no point in something as useless as starting an argument with Claire. "That's what I came here to talk to you about," I said in a tone that was happier then how I was actually feeling. "I'm thinking of inviting a few people over to my house and having a birthday party. I came over to say that you and your boyfriend can come as well, sorry the invitation isn't as great as the ones you see on 'My Super Sweet 16'" I shrugged nonchalantly.

She looked at me suspiciously, "what other people?"

"Oh ya' know, that Isaac boy and a couple of his friends... who are now my friends. So basically, my friends." Our early conversation had gotten to me and so I was trying to avoid the subject of a certain curly haired boy, my aim here was to get her to come to the party.

Her head popped up with wide eyes filled with worry, "Isaac? I really don't think you should hang out with him, Willow."

Again the need to scoff loudly grew inside of me, enraged that she was telling me who I should or should not hang out with when she was hanging out with a person that was practically destroying her future one kiss after the other.

"Why?" I enquired.

Instead of replying she just looked towards her boyfriend, indicating that he should answer my questions as she obviously had no idea what to say as a reply. He sat forward, "It's not Isaac really, and it's this bloke that he lives with. He's called Derek, have you heard the boys talking about them?"

I sat down on the bed, nodding my head. I had heard the odd conversation here and there; though it was mostly just Isaac telling the others that he'd meet them at Derek's. I'd just concluded in my head that Derek was probably Isaac's older brother or something along those lines.

"Well Derek is... sort of a drug dealer, he constantly gets people on this certain type of drug and we just want to make sure you're safe." He vaguely explained, moving his hands wildly as he carefully worded the answer. It was then I noticed another trait to this man, he had a strong Texan accent - which brought up the question of why someone from Texas was in Beacon Hills?

"Trust me," I replied instantly, "I'm not stupid enough to get mixed with bad drugs."

To this he simply smirked, "hate to break it to you honey, but you don't really get a choice most of the time."

I ignored what he was saying; it would be the best for me if I made my own decision on Isaac. If he was some sort of psychopath then he would have done something by now as he had many perfect chances to do the deed. I changed the conversation slightly, trying to spare my mind from spending any more time with Claire and Tyler. "So are you coming to my party or not?"

The pair stared at each other, Claire's face basically said 'I'll go if you go' and as soon as Tyler gave a soft smile she turned back to me and nodded with a sickly sweet smile. She was in love; you could see that she was completely taken by this fellow.

"Right, great… Well I guess I'll go then." I mumbled, not really sure what to do as soon as the pair went back to staring lovingly at each other.

I wasn't sure how I felt about love at this moment, while viewing such a dramatic portrayal of love was sort of sickly, I also kind of wished that I could go through it. It must be nice to be able to trust someone so much, to know there is always going to be someone out there to give you hugs and kisses and tell you 'everything's going to be okay' even when it's not.

I was halfway down the stairs when - to my surprise - Claire seemed to be following me downstairs. "Hey." She said shyly, completely different now she was away from Tyler. "I thought I'd walk you to the door."

I nodded an 'okay' before continuing the short walk, what caught me off guard the most was how different it felt to be around her now. I almost felt uncomfortable, like she was a complete stranger. All I could do was hope that the birthday party would change this atmosphere.

"You should listen to Tyler you know," She spoke up, "I know we don't see that much of each other anymore, but I still worry for you. What Derek is, what Isaac is, they're a danger to you."

"With all due respect Claire, I've spent a lot of time with Isaac and I find him to be a very trustworthy friend." I replied, trying to reassure both myself and her. I had taken their warnings very seriously.

You see, while my new friends had managed to become very important to me, my future was what I needed to worry about the most out of everything else. I knew tomorrow I'd have to confront Isaac about this and in all honesty I was completely terrified.

I connected eyes with Claire and to my surprise she looked angry. "But have you met Derek?" I didn't answer. "No, that's exactly what I thought. Tyler is never wrong, these people are a danger to you and I beg you to stop hanging out with them; you should disinvite them and we can have a sleepover like we use to."

"And Tyler, he'll be there too I presume?" Was my short reply.

With a raised eyebrow she answered, "Well of course he will be."

"Then so will my friends, it is my birthday and if you are allowed to invite a total stranger to my party then as the protagonist of the party I should be allowed to do so as well." I knew I was just making everything worse for myself, I wanted my friend back and yet all I seemed to be doing was push her away by doing the complete opposite of anything she wanted me to do. "Goodbye Claire."

I opened the door and began to walk down the street, hearing a mumbled 'bye' and then the slam of her front door.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Holy snitzel, chapter five already. I thought it'd take five weeks but I'm pretty sure this stories only been up for a week. I'm writing faster than I thought possible, including I'm writing a Loki and a True Blood fanfiction so y'know, I'm also revising a lot. Where the hell am I finding the time for all this? Anyway, let's all just pray I can keep this up Thanks to everyone that gave me a review and I hope y'all have a wonderfully wonderful day!**

I saw Isaac sat in the middle of the classroom; as soon as we entered the class sir had told us to sit wherever as we all were being put into groups of two for a beginning of the lesson challenge, no doubt I'll probably get stuck with Greenberg now that Claire has decided to completely abandon education. 

"So I'm going to give each of you a number, you then partner up with the person that has your number." The teacher said, starting at the front. He counted up to thirteen and then started back at you. "McClane, number 9." I stopped paying attention after that, doodling patterns inside the margin of my paper.

Once he finished we had to walk to the numbered tables, I carried my bag and books across to the table in front of mine, and sitting close to the wall and leaning close towards it as if it was some sort of comfort. 

I was so confused about Isaac, last night my mind had gone haywire in thinking about Isaac. I should have seen the signs that he was probably dangerous, the cocky exterior and curly hair with those stupidly gorgeous blue eyes. 

I was upset over this; I was really _really_ upset over this. And that just made me even angrier, I hated this, I was becoming as bad as Claire. I stuck around him even though it could affect my future in a bad way, and I knew it was dangerous and I knew I had to stop hanging around with him and his friends; yet I didn't want to. I love spending time with Isaac, he was a great friend and spending time with him made my day that much more great. But why?

"Hey Willow," Scott smiled as he sat beside me; eyes examining the equipment that was in front of us. 

"Hey," I and Scott had gotten sort of close I suppose, we knew each other and had the odd conversation here and there. I was closest to Isaac, notice the 'was'. That's when an idea popped into my head, perhaps if I was very careful I could get some information on who this Derek Hale guy was. "So Sco-" 

I was interrupted by the teacher explaining what we were all meant to do with the, "Plastics are all around us. There are many different kinds, with a wide range of properties. Some are hard, others are soft. Some are transparent, others are opaque. Most plastics are made in factories, but here's one we're going to make in class." He explained, "in front of you, you have laundry borax. White glue, food colourings, two cups, a spoon, water and a plastic bag. You're aim is to make Gleup; Gleup contains a lot of water trapped in the network of linked polymer molecules. This water contributes to the liquid-like properties to Gleup. If the Gleup is left exposed to open air, the water will evaporate, and the Gleup will gradually stiffen. To preserve the Gleup, store it in the airtight plastic bag. I will judge you on stability and what your model is, winner gets a free lesson and to avoid the pop quiz that will be happening after this." 

This was my chance to not only find out about Derek but then afterward I can escape the questions on why I wanted to know and this would only help me with my mission on avoiding Isaac. As soon as the teacher hit the bell I began mixing all the ingredients. We had done this in a previous lesson, which I suppose was meant to help kick-start our memories on science stuff for the pop quiz.

"So, what do you want to shape the thing into?" I questioned, starting the conversation between me and Scott.

"Uhh..." You could see the confusion in his eyes as he watched me speedily work with creating the plastic, not even asking for his assistance. "How about a dog... or a cat... or a horse?" 

"So an animal really?" He nodded, "how about a duck, like a rubber duck. I like rubber ducks, I have a collection actually... okay so that's really weird isn't?"

He laughed before replying, "Trust me when I say I've seen weirder." 

I began stirring the mixture, waiting until it transformed into a lump that was sturdy enough to be mouldy. It was time I asked the question. "So Scott, I hope you don't mind me asking this, but, who's Derek?" His body seemed to become slightly rigid at the question. 

I threw the blob around in my hands, turning it so it formed a smooth ball which I could then mould into a duck, though I did have to work quick which was bit of an inconvenience while trying to talk to Scott. 

I turned to look at him after a while of not getting an answer, to my surprise he was looking at Isaac with wide eyes. "Why do you want to know about Derek?" His eyes moved back to me. 

"Just curious," I shrugged, trying to be vague. "Is he dangerous?" 

"No!" He yelled. Scott suddenly began to sink deeper into his chair when he saw the rest of the class turning and looking at him. "No, not at all. Who told you this?"

I was almost done with the model and from what I saw, so was most of the class. I began using my pen to draw the outline of the wings. "No one, never mind." I put my hand up to signal the teacher, ending the conversation there. "Sir, we're finished."

"Plus five points for your team then." The teacher smiled, carrying on walking up and down the aisles and looking at each design. 

I also examined everyone else's designs and was humoured by the numerous catastrophes that had been made. The phrase 'at least you tried' going through my head numerous times, I almost burst out laughing when I saw Stiles and Greenberg's collection of watery green mush.

Once sir had walked back to the front of the classroom, everyone waited in hope that they would be able to get this free lesson. "Drumroll please!" He demanded loudly, the whole classroom beginning to tap across the table. Some pupils getting a little too into it and just punching the table. "And the winner is..." Sir paused for dramatic effect, annoying the classroom further. "Willow and Scott." 

Moans filled the classroom from the pupils that realised they would be stuck in this lesson for a whole hour. I jumped up immediately, filling my bag with my books and pens. "Thanks sir," I mumbled as I walked out of the classroom. 

As I was walking out I distinctly heard a familiar voice say, "Sir, can I go to the toilet." I couldn't believe he was following me, had he heard the conversation I had with Scott? Impossible, he was at the other side of the classroom. 

I was about halfway down the hallway when I heard my name being called, though I didn't stop because I knew exactly who it was. "Willow!" Isaac repeated, Instead of stopping and turning to him and hearing whatever he had to say, I just charged down the hallway. "Lesley!"

I wanted to slap him, I told him I hated people knowing my real name so why was he shouting it out in a public school, did he want the bullying to get worse? I managed to convert the anger to courage, taking a stand I twirled and faced him with my lips in a straight line.

"You bloody... argh!" I wanted to insult him but I couldn't bring myself to swear when there was no need for it, "are you really that much of a boob that you would purposely make the bullying harder for me? Can you even comprehend how annoying it is to be terrorized for being yourself?" I could see he was about to interrupt me but I wasn't having it. I knew internally that I was just creating reasons for me to hate him - I knew nothing about Derek and what Isaac's 'business' with him was about, so hating him for no reason wasn't exactly suitable - and I was raring to create a reason apparently. "Of course you don't know, because you're Isaac Lahey! The popular, charming, lacrosse player with looks men wish they had and girls wish they could date! Let's not even mention the bloody muscles! You know I thought you were my friend but no, you're just another popular kid looking for an easy victim." 

Isaac looked at me with a stunned gaze before slowly saying, "What the hell are you talking about?" 

Just like that the brave girl was gone and resided back in her shell, waiting until another speckle of adrenaline (or alcohol) brings her out. "Y-You said my first name." My voice was a lot quieter than before, my cheeks turning slightly red as I avoided all eye-contact. 

"To get your attention seen as you were adamant that you wanted to avoid me at all cost, now for the loves of God please explain _why_?" 

Isaac seemed aggravated and all I could think to myself was '_at least I got some sort of reaction_'. "Derek," I sighed; caving in, "I was told that he and you were dangerous, that I needed to stay away from you or else I'd get stuck being involved in whatever 'dangerous stuff' you guys are involved in." 

He leaned against the lockers, brushing his fingers through his hair, "and who told you this?" 

"A friend." A vaguely replied, my tone hard to show that was the only answer I was ever going to give. 

His eyes grew and he gave me his puppy dog expression, all innocent and adorable. He stood closer, hands wrapping around my arms as he stared straight into my eyes and caused my heart to jump slightly. "Willow, you have to trust that if I was going to get you in any sort of trouble that I would have by now. And you have to trust that I will do whatever I can to keep you out of harm's way. I... I care about you Willow, you have to believe me." 

He was practically begging now, his grip tight and his eyes truthful and filled with innocence. I let out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding in, "okay." I went on my tiptoes and wrapped my small arms around him. My head fitting just under his neck, "I'm sorry," I mumbled into his chest. 

I felt his chest vibrate with soft laughter as he shook his head, "don't be." He reassured me with a kiss on my head to show that I was forgiven for my unusual tirade. 

Then I remembered the party, I suppose since he was here it would be the best time to ask whether he'd be able to come or not. I parted from him, "I have something to ask, you know how it's my birthday soon?" he nodded his head as an answer. "Well my parents agreed that I could have a few friends round for a party, there will even be alcohol, and I was hoping you'd be able to come to the party and maybe mention it to the others." 

He grinned, head falling to the right slightly. "I'd love too." 

"Oh," I raised my hand quickly, "and getting me a present **really** isn't mandatory." 

He shook his head, "okay."

"Okay." I smiled, recognising this was like a moment in one of my favourite books, 'A Fault in Our Stars' to be exact. "Well, you better get to class Isaac." 

He grinned, "Okay."

"Oi, Dumbo, lesson, now." I ordered with a stupid smile on my face, the kind of smile that only ever appeared when Isaac caused me to feel goofy. 

"Dumbo?" he frowned while walking backwards, going to the classroom. "What happened to 'popular, charming, lacrosse player'?" 

I tutted, turning away and ending the conversation there. Though I hadn't forgotten it yet, the goofy smile was still fixed on my face. I felt like I was in one of those cheap romantic comedies as I turned around, only to catch him looking at me with a small smirk on his lips.

Then the thought occurred to me, a thought I should have had by now considering all my previous thoughts and actions towards Isaac Lahey; I liked _liked _him.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey, so this is a sort of filler chapter I guess. There are some important things that are explained in the chapter, other than that it's just a filler. The next chapter is when it starts getting exciting. And I promise that you'll finally see some action between Isaac and Willow (which I'm just finishing right now) so yeah, tell me what you think will happen! I reckon I've put in a good plot twist but yeah… that's for you guys to decide. Make sure you comment about what you hope/think will happen and also tell me what you want to happen!

"Isaac stop." I muttered as I felt his finger poke my ribs once again, causing me to squirm awkwardly while trying to stay invisible to the teacher. He went to do it again and I slapped his hands away, trying to cover up my smile by giving him a stern look.

He suddenly leaned in towards me, a cheeky Cheshire-cat grin on his face. I felt his hot breath against my neck as he moved closer to my ear. "No." He whispered, instantly reached for my hips with both of his large hands.

I squealed as he began to tickle my sides, in hope to prevent the torture he was putting me through. I tried to lift his arms away from my sides and because I had managed to surprise him at first I did pull his hands away from me for a second. He soon began to fight back against the hold I had on his wrist though, causing our high chairs - because we were in chemistry - to slip beneath us because of our hectic movements.

I fell against Isaac's chest, feeling slightly winded but all-in-all unharmed. I looked to Isaac to see if he was okay only to find him scanning my body and then my face to see if I was hurt. Once we both realised that neither of us were harmed, we burst out laughing.

We heard a cough emit from beside us and turned to see the teacher staring at us with an annoyed expression. "If you two's could please spend a second not feeling each other up then I'd like to finish off my lesson."

I quickly got off Isaac and stood up, feeling everyone's eyes burning into my back. Though Isaac didn't seem as flustered as me, he just stared forward with that oh-so-familiar smirk on his face.

The bell rang soon after that embarrassing event and Isaac and I left the classroom to make our way to his car. "Oh wait," I stopped in the middle of the hallway, "I need to go to my locker real quick. Meet you outside?" He nodded and we separated, me going to my locker and him going to the doorway.

I was opening my locker, getting the code wrong a few times before I finally got it open (seen as I was trying to rush so I didn't keep Isaac waiting too long) "hey Willow," I shift my body to the left and see that Allison is walking towards me.

"Hey, sorry I'm in a rush. Isaac's giving me a lift home." I explained quickly, closing my locker and filling my bag with the books I was taking home. I began to speed walk my way down the hallway, Allison managed to keep up with me though.

"You and Isaac seem to be getting close," she analysed, "are you guys secretly dating or something?" A blush rose on my cheeks and I swiftly shook my head. "Sorry, if you ask me though you'd make a cute couple."

"So were you and Scott." I countered, quickly realising what I had just said and looked at her with wide eyes; stumbling with my apology. "I-I, oh my god, I am so-so sorry. I-I-I did not; I didn't m-mean..."

"Its fine," Allison chuckled softly. "I'll see you later okay? Have fun with Isaac." She paid no attention to what I just said and winked at me while walking the other direction. I went over to Isaac and he wrapped his arm around my shoulder, pulling me to his side which was warm and cosy.

"Do you want to hang out tonight?" Isaac asked as we walked towards his car.

I shook my head, "sorry." I mumbled feeling kind of bad, it wasn't exactly often someone other than Claire would ask me to hang out which made me feel like I was losing out on something here. "I'm already hanging out with my Dad tonight, Y'know, daddy-daughter time." I smiled towards him.

"Oh," he looked down with a small frown on his face but quickly covered it up with a cocky smile. "That's cool; besides, I'm going to see you tomorrow for your party."

A grin broke out on my face, I moved around the car to get the passenger side; already missing the warmth of his arm around my body. "Exactly." I said as we slipped into the car. "So, who's coming anyway?"

"It's your birthday party and you don't even know whose going?" He chuckled loudly as he started to move the car. He turned around so he could back the car out of the parking spot, giving me a great view of that chiselled jaw.

"I-" I wanted to make an excuse; this obviously made me seem rather dumb. Instead of making up a lie, I just answered honestly. "I'm new to this okay?" My tone made it seem like I was joking but I think Isaac realized the truth that hid beneath the joke. He took a hold of my hand, causing me to slightly swoon on the inside.

I was still wrapping my head around the fact that I had made all these friends, I'd never been a part of a group and now that I was, I realised what I was missing. It was a nice reassurance to know that I could call any one of them if I had a problem. Though I may be fonder of Isaac that was only because I had a crush on him. I was pretty close to Allison, we had gone on a few shopping trips - which was weird for me at first, I tried to act girly at first but soon realised that Allison understood and respected my fashion choices which was mainly baggy sweaters and leggings with converse, she actually helped me find some awesome sweaters - and would hang out a lot. Boyd and Erica would have the odd conversation with me, Erica was pretty understanding about the whole 'use to be a massive loner' thing and always made me feel welcome, if someone said something rude to me then she would instantly stick up for me. Boyd was the same, he didn't really have to say anything to the bullies though, that was mainly because his tall bulky frame and serious expression was threatening enough. Stiles and Scott were always fun to hang out with, constantly making sarcastic jokes which were sure to make me laugh. Including, me and Stiles would always fan girl over nerdy stuff like Star Wars together - yes it did earn us some weird looks from the rest of the group, but we didn't care that much because both of us knew that our nerdiness is what made us awesome (or at least, that's what we told ourselves).

"I know for a fact that Stiles, Erica, Allison, Boyd and I are coming. Scott's busy at the moment, but I'll try and get him to come." He explained, leaving out Lydia. Everyone had been unsure on mine and Lydia's relationship; we had been having the odd conversation here and there; barely arguing or making any rude comments about each other. I didn't really mind her anymore; she was simply the sort of person that is rude to everyone until she knows they are to be trusted. "So what are you doing with your dad?" He asked.

"Uhh," I tried to recite what we were actually doing, "I think we're just going out to dinner. Are you doing anything?"

"Probably just training." He answered nonchalantly.

I paused and looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "training?"

He stiffened slightly, "yeah, I mean, training for lacrosse obviously. Have to make sure I keep my title of being 'the popular, charming, lacrosse player with looks men wish they had and girls wish they could date'."

"I said that like two days ago, the fact that you remember the exact words worries me." I replied, finding his cocky demeanour rather amusing. He simply shrugged with a wolfish grin placed across his thin lips.

We turned around the corner and got to my street, my mum's car wasn't there which meant my dad had probably given her money to run off and buy some more make-up. She didn't have a job and so she rarely left the house, only time she did was to go buy herself more clothes and makeup - which she won't even use because she doesn't go outside - she never had to go shopping for food and other sustenance, that was my duty.

"Alright," I hummed, "I'll see you tomorrow." I leant over the seat and kissed his cheek as a goodbye. Normally I was not one for physical contact other than the odd hug here and there; yet with Isaac we had begun kissing each other's cheeks and wrapping our arms around each other quite often - not that I'm complaining - and now it had just become comfortable, in fact I would go so far to say that I would feel uncomfortable if I didn't give him a kiss on the cheek as a goodbye.

I waited at the driveway until his car was off my street, waving him goodbye before walking into my house. My dad was sat at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee in his hands. "Hey dad!" I called, throwing my pumps into the corner of the doorway and hanging up my jacket. "I'll get changed and then we can go."

I knew Dad would probably take me somewhere expensive, even though I was rather picky when it came to my choice of food and would probably just get a simple salad. I don't even like salad; it's just that when you're in a posh place you get this sense of 'I don't like any of the food and if I buy the cheap food like chips everyone will know' so the only solution was to get a salad.

I picked out a sweater that had once belonged to my dad, and because of its old owner the sweater was extremely long and actually reached my kneecaps. Along with the sweater I wore plain black leggings.

I returned back to the bottom of the stair case, finding my dad finishing off his coffee. He stood up and took his jacket off the back of the chair. "You ready to go?"

I held up a finger to symbolise 'one second', rushing to the doorway I grabbed my worn brown boots and slipped them on my feet. The lining was made of the sort of cotton you'd find in common ugs so they were - as I liked to call them - my 'posh shoes'; bought only for occasions that were special. Seen as I only owned converse and vans, these shoes were quite a priority.

"Ready!" I called, jumping into a standing position with my arms falling straight down by my side as if I was a soldier. He ruffled my hair while passing me, walking to the Land Rover that was in the driveway. The drive was filled with small talk, my dad catching up on my life. I obviously returned the favour, even though the only thing he ever seemed to talk about when asked 'how is your life?' was work, work colleagues, work food, and work.

"What's work been like?"

He sighed at this question, a miserable look setting on his face. "Lots of complicated business men being more complicated than they need to be for a lot of money. You know how it is honey."

I certainly did, many times I had found my dad holding on to a large glass of scotch with his face in the palm of his hand. When I would ask him what was wrong, I would end up sat for an hour listening to him complain about a certain co-worker that annoyed him so much that he had contemplated murder once or twice.

"What about you honey? Who's this person you've been getting lifts off?"

"His names Isaac," I said vaguely.

I noticed him look at me for a second, going back to concentrate on the road a second later. "He?" He pondered, tone full of curiosity.

"Yeah Dad, _he_'s my friend." I muttered, new to the whole 'parental worry' thing when it came to boys. This basically sums up how my relationship with the male species has been for the past sixteen years.

"Alright, alright." He said defensively, acting as if I said something immensely insulting. "Will he be coming to the party tomorrow?"

"Yeah, you and mum don't mind do you?"

He gave out a whole-hearted laugh, "as long as you don't wreck the place, oh, and make sure you use a condom." And just like that, for the second time today I had a blush covering my face over the whole 'Isaac and I' situation.


	7. Chapter 7

Hola to all, I hope you're having a wonderful day and I hope this update makes your day even better! Y'all should thank **musicluver426 **for this update as I wasn't planning to update until Monday but I couldn't wait especially when I realised _which chapter this is. _I won't ruin it for you though, I hope you enjoy it! _

I looked in the mirror once again; my room barely alight by the few fairy lights that were scattered against the walls. I was examining my current dress which was black with an illusion neckline; it had small ruffles on the skirt part and fit tightly around my figure. That's what was making me so anxious; I was no Allison or Lydia. My body was disproportioned with small arms and legs which make me stumpier than I would have liked.

My parents had just left and after I'd finished making sure everything was in order and that the most prized possessions my family had were safely hidden in the cellar, I had gone upstairs to get ready. I had finished making my hair form into intricate curls that fell down to the centre of my back. I put on light make-up just like I would any other day. A bit of foundation to cover up those sneaky spots, eyeliner, mascara and lip gloss.

I loved the dress; don't get me wrong, this dress was a birthday present from my dad and absolutely stunning. But a stunning dress deserves only a stunning person to wear it, right? After a couple minutes of looking in the mirror I decided that it would be rude not to wear the outfit. Before I could insult myself anymore I decided it would be best if I moved away from the mirror and go downstairs.

The front room was lit much brighter than my bedroom, however the maroon walls and night sky made the room look dim. I had about five boxes of WKD which held up to six bottles in each box. Then I had numerous snacks on the table, m&m's in one bowl, gummy bears in another and then five different flavours of Pringles.

It all felt unusual, I was beyond nervous and that was all down to the simple fact that I had no idea what I was meant to do. Throughout my panic I had rushed myself and was left with up to an hour left.

Which is what made it all the more confusing when I heard a knock at the door? I jumped in surprise, looking towards the door and seeing a figure behind the blurry glass. I took my time getting to the doorway, my anxiety reaching an all-time high as I created different versions of how the rest of my night would go.

"Isaac? You're a little early," I said after opening the door.

"I know, but I couldn't wait to see you." He realised what he said and quickly corrected himself. "Couldn't wait to see your face when I show you the present I go you." He used one of his hands to scratch his neck, his face unsure and rather adorable.

My head fell to the side, "you're nervous?" It was meant to be a statement; however the tone of my voice made it come out as more of a question.

"Well yeah," he answered, making it seem like it was the most obvious thing on the earth. "Present picking is very hard, especially for someone whose only interest is grades." He joked lightly. "Want to see it."

I nodded my head quickly, the small smile I had on now growing in size. He bent down and picked something up beside him, revealing a fluffy white puppy. I almost screamed with joy, the puppy was so adorable. "It's a 'Great Pyrenees'. Scott works at the local vets and this little guy was found orphaned and almost dead a couple of weeks ago, I told them I knew the perfect home for him. I also learned that this breed can grow to massive sizes, and even if he does turn out small, he'll be a good guardian for you." He rambled on as I took the cute dog from his arms, stroking my hands through the soft fur.

"He's adorable, thank you so much Isaac." I announced, using my unoccupied arm to pull the curly-haired teenager into my arms. He wrapped both his arms around my waist, careful as to not harm the dog though. "What should we name him?" I realised, saying my thoughts out loud in hope to get some feedback from Isaac. He entered the house and walked into the kitchen. I'm guessing he was just picking any room to go in because he didn't know the layout of my house.

He shrugged his shoulder and we both ended up sitting in silence, thinking hard while the puppy began to explore my house. "How about Jake?" I offered.

"Why Jake?"

"Adventure time." I replied, though by the look of confusion on his face I soon realised that he mustn't have seen the show Adventure Time and I blushed immensely. Just what I need, the guy I have a crush on knowing I was partly obsessed with a show meant for children. Even so I carried on with my answer, "Jake is the dog from Adventure Time. I just thought… never mind."

"No," he ordered, "I like Jake. He's now called Jake. Jake the dog."

I felt warmth in my heart; this had become an ordinary thing between me and Isaac the past 5 weeks we had known each other. I would begin to open up and get embarrassed, at first Isaac paid no attention; he allowed me to be shy for a while, then the third week he started to pull me out of my shell whenever I would try to go back.

I didn't mind as much, it was nice feeling like someone actually wanted to be around my geeky self. Not many people accepted it to be honest, most would find it annoying or just plain boring whenever I went on about topics that I specialised in, whether it is a TV show or a subject at school.

After a few minutes of us playing with Jake there was a knock at the door, "I guess that's them."

"Do you want me to get the door?" Isaac asked, looking up from rubbing the dog's belly.

"Nah," I smiled, "my birthday party, that makes me the hostess." I winked at him and left to go answer the door.

"Hey Willow," I turned around looking expectantly at him after hearing Isaac call my name, "you look hot tonight." he notified.

I didn't reply; I didn't need to either, Isaac had already seen the blush that had taken over my whole face. First to show up - after Isaac of course - was Allison and Lydia, they both placed presents down on the table which was placed in the corner of the front room. The two girls were then taken by the cuteness that was Jakes the dog. I'll admit I kept giggling at the name I had chosen for the Pyrenees, my inner geek jumping with joy.

Next came Erica and Boyd, then Scott and Stiles; after everyone came I had up to five presents on the table. We were currently messing around with the dog and drinking, Scott and Stiles instantly moving to the snack table and scoffing their faces.

Yet no Claire, I was slightly saddened by this as well as slightly bitter. Saddened by the fact that I was losing a friend who had been with me throughout my whole life up to this point, and of course I felt extremely annoyed.

I was currently sat on the breakfast bar while everyone laughed at something Stiles said, though Stiles obviously didn't realise what he said was funny as he looked at the group with a confused face.

"So he bought you a dog, huh?" Allison questioned with a coy grin on her face.

"Yes," I replied, "as a present, because it's my birthday. That's what friends do. On people's birthdays. People that are friends." I rambled on, trying to not only convince her that this was a friendly gesture and a friendly gesture alone, but also convince myself.

The problem of having a crush is that there is always that glimmer of hope in your heart, that maybe the attractive and all-in-all perfect person you like will like you the same way. But for me, that chance was just as unlikely as a unicorn appearing and taking me all the way to Narnia where me and Mr Tumnus can prance around and drink tea.

I took a swig of my WKD and went to run off, only to walk straight into a large chest. "Sorry," Boyd mumbled as he took a step back, "I was just wondering if we could play Just Dance?"

"Y-You want to play Just Dance?" I asked incredulously, not taking such a quiet man for a dancer. He nodded his head, I raised my shoulders to symbolise that I wasn't bothered by his choice of activity. He moved in to the front room and with him everyone followed. "Who's going first?"

"I'm not drunk enough." Isaac stated, sitting himself at a close proximity near me. But just like all the cheek kisses and longer-than-needs-be hugs, it felt natural.

Allison stood up after a while of no one putting their hand up, too shy to be the first ones to do it. "Will you going to do it with me Willow? I'll even let you pick the song?"

I gave a short nod, dragging myself up. I handed Isaac my half-finished drink and grabbed an extra Wii remote. This was just like cross-country, I did it all the time but it was something that developed into a secret - something I hated doing in front of people.

"Panic! At The Disco all right for you?" I mumbled while hovering over the selected song, it was a duet and about the only good song on this thing. She nodded and we began, me trying not to pay attention to the six people that were watching me prance around.

It was no matter though because after that, everyone was up and ready to get their booty shaking. Stiles and Scott were next, doing another duet and I must say, the chemistry between them was truly moving.

Laughing, I returned back to my seat next to the curly-haired beauty and took another sip of my drink. Isaac leaned closer as he began to speak, "I didn't know you could dance?"

"Yeah, I'm a really secretive person I guess."

He smiled impishly, "obviously, that's why you don't tell anyone your real name."

I wanted to glare holes into his skull, I regret him ever finding out about that horrendous name. I also hate how he could use it against me, if only I had something that I could use against him. But sadly, he was flawless, barely any baggage!

"What do you mean hide your real name?" Erica asked, bringing attention to both me and Isaac who were immensely close together. I leaned backwards and practically fell over the side of the sofa, jumping back up and awkwardly patting my dress to scrub off the non-existent dirt.

"Anybody want cake?" I offered as a distraction.

"Cake?" Stiles turned with wide eyes and a beaming smile.

"Cake!" Scott yelled with the same expression. The pair looked at each other and slowly began to chant the words 'cake', everyone else in the room beginning to join in. Laughing, I removed myself from the room and crossed the hall to get into the kitchen.

Though my attempt to escape Isaac and the big reveal of my first name went down the drain as soon as I heard his footsteps following me into the kitchen. I ignored him though; I just got out the paper plates and began cutting square pieces of the chocolate cake that read in white lettering 'Happy Birthday Willow'. It was a simple design, though I had wanted a Batman cake, this was just as good.

The silence made my throat dry, the air was filled with tension. Though I wasn't sure what kind of tension, I just knew that it was hanging mercilessly in the air and making me feel even more embarrassed. Suddenly, arms wrapped around my waist; a mouth breathing their hot breath against my neck, "hello Lesley." He whispered, almost menacingly.

I blushed a deep red, because I had never been in a situation like this, so I did the first thing that came to my head. I grabbed a hold of the cake and stuffed it in his face; as a reaction he stepped back and opened his mouth so it formed the perfect 'o'.

"Oh Lesley, Lesley, Lesley." He tutted. He moved back to pressing himself against me, icing falling off his nose. Unlike before, I was now facing him and also trying my hardest not to collapse, though my knees did seem to become heavier the longer he stood in front of me with those gorgeous blue eyes scanning my facial features. "You shouldn't have done that."

I let out a gasp as I felt cake slide across the side of my face, like Isaac was caressing my face… only with cake in his hand that ended up being rubbed into the side of my head. "You…!" I couldn't pick an insult throughout my millions of words so instead, I followed the whole 'actions speak louder than words' phrase and threw some cake at him. Using the distraction to run behind the breakfast bar and duck down.

An all-out cake war erupted in the kitchen, me using pieces that were thrown at me to throw back at him. I was so into the war that I didn't hear the phone ring, nor did I see Allison enter the room, nor did I hear her the first few times she called my name.

Not until Isaac turned to look at her, making me also turn my head to see her with a gloomy expression. Lips set in a deep frown and eyes filled with dread. Her tone when she talked struck my heart and almost made me collapse with worry. Kind of like how Isaac made me feel a second ago, only this time its cause was immensely depressing. "Willow, I am so, so sorry."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: JEEEEEZ I'm so sorry for the SUPER late update, I kept getting the laptop taken off me cause my room wasn't clean enough. Anyway, I hope y'all enjoyed the last chapter as it only gets better and better ;) Enjoy and be sure to review, I love hearing from y'all.**

**P.S. Because of the great response I got from this story, I've decided to continue on with it so that means not only will this be much longer then I first thought it would be. But, there is also a definite sequel hidden in the midst! So y'know, keep reviewing and you'll get more and more of this. **

* * *

I kept tapping my foot against the flooring of Isaac's car, not being able to stop fidgeting. As soon as Allison had said the words I flew around my house as quick as possible, Telling everyone to go home and I even gave Allison a key to make sure she locked the door, I was going to run my way to the hospital but Isaac - who also heard what Allison said - offered to give me a ride.

The quicker I got there, the better. And so there I was, sat in a car with no seatbelt on and my hand already holding the door handle so that as soon as we got to the hospital I could run in.

Isaac kept trying to make conversation and I was grateful for the distraction, but it could only stop the thoughts for a mere second or two before I would think about what could have happened. It obviously wasn't a simple bruise if they were in the hospital, so what happened? Who happened?

"Hey," Isaac said for the fifth time, "stop worrying. I'm sure it isn't as bad as Allison made it seem."

I nodded my head and gave him reassuring smile, trying to tell him that I was okay and not at all bothered by this; though I could tell he saw right through me. It didn't matter though, as we finally arrived at the hospital I was already half out of the car before it even stopped.

I ran past a couple of people, quickly yelling my apologies as I pushed past them. Eventually, I made it to the front desk. "Excuse me," I called, asking what room I needed to go to. As soon as they said the room number I was once again running down the hallway, Isaac following behind me.

I slid across the corner, almost falling over but thanks to Isaac managing to keep up with me, I just landed in his arms. And I kept a hold of his arms, feeling stunned as I watched my mother fall to the floor after speaking to a Doctor. I could feel Isaac go rigid in my arms, as if he'd heard the news as well. I went to walk away, pushing Isaac's body away from me and instead of him moving he just grasped my arms in his hands. "Willow," he instructed.

"It's okay." I exclaimed, though everything around me felt numb. All my senses seemed to have evaporated the closer I got. Every sound seemed like an echo, quiet and hollow. Every object that surrounded me was blurry and I was practically void of emotion. "Umm…" I tried to speak to the doctor, though words were a jumbled head at that moment in my head. "I'm Willow McClain, I- I think my dad is in there. Is… Uh… Is he okay in there?" I swallowed, surprised at how easy it turned out to be to get that sentence out.

The doctor looked down at me with a sullen expression, "I'm sorry." Those words, it was those words that made me want to do the same as my mum did. But I resisted, I continued on staying void of everything. It was the only way I was going to be able to make it through this night. "Your father was attacked, stabbed five times in the stomach, he didn't make it."

I trembled slightly, my mouth began to open and close like I was some sort of goldfish. Tentatively, Isaac began to grasp my hand; letting me know that he was there to help me as soon as I asked for it. I decided what would be best is for me to keep a narrow mind, I went to face Isaac and gave him another reassuring smile that was just as unbelievable as the first.

"Isaac," I mumbled to get his attention, "you should go home. I have to sort everything out. I'll get us a taxi, it's fine."

You could see that he wanted to protest, but he simply swallowed down his words. "I'll see you later, okay?"

My eyes flashed to look at my shaking mother on the floor, "okay." I then moved towards the door, looking through the window and staring at my dad. Lifeless, in a bed, it all seemed too unreal. I knew many life was really ugly, though I had never thought in a million years that it would get so bad for my birthday to be ruined in such a vulgar way.

"Bye Dad." I sighed. I crouched down onto the floor, beginning to comfort my mum.

"They came out of nowhere," she cried, "she just stabbed him, with her bare hands. Why? Why?!" Her words were jumbled and the faint lisp she had confirmed that she was drunk. Though I wanted to stay with my dad a bit longer I put aside my greed and lifted up my mum by the shoulders, the best thing for her is sleep right now. If I left her alone in this state, god knows what she would do.

"Shhh," I rubbed her back gently, "we should go home okay?" She nodded, for once not trying to start an argument. I took out my mums mobile - having left mine at home seen as I didn't have a pocket on this dress - and called the taxi, saying they would be there in around ten minutes.

I had to get the okay from the doctor, forcing my mum to get a quick checkup to make sure she was good to go first. I didn't want to go home only to wake up to my mum having some sort of seizure, though she looked unharmed on the outside she could have some (worst case scenario) internal bleeding. We already knew that her mental stability will be questioned thanks to today.

I stopped myself from worrying as quickly as I could, I needed to sort everything out before I start to panic. My mum was still violently shaking as I gently pushed her towards the yellow taxi that was waiting outside, I had all my mum and dad's stuff. I quickly checked to make sure I had enough money, mom obviously didn't bring her purse so I had to check my dads wallet. I opened it and found a picture of me in his wallet, the quality of the picture was a big enough sign to show how long ago this was taken. As well as the fact I was much chubbier and smaller, I was sat on my dads shoulders and we were both smiling. I quickly slipped the photo out, promising to myself that I would give this photo a place on my wall.

My mother was at the side of the car, pressing herself against the window and mumbling incoherent words with a few sobs interrupting her quiet speech. I didn't know what to say to her though, I felt useless, it was times like these that I wished I actually had a relationship between me and my mother.

Once we returned home I paid the driver first, then started dragging my mum inside. It was quite a challenge holding her up and then unlocking the door, it would have been easier throwing her through the open window. Okay, that was a bit dramatic.

We were passing the kitchen to get to the staircase which would then lead us to her bedroom, "wait," my mum spoke loudly for the first time that night. She unwrapped her arm from around me and entered the kitchen, stumbling towards the fridge. My view was blocked by the fridge door for a second but once she closed it I got a good view of the numerous bottles of wine she had in her arms.

"Mum," I went to protest, however my mum just pointed a strict finger towards me which instantly silenced me.

Whispering, she said a small, "don't." and began to make her way upstairs without my help. Deciding that she wasn't drunk enough (yet) to not be able to locate her bedroom, I let her wander, turning around to the front room where I planned on cleaning the mess that should have been here because of the party. To my surprise though, the only mess was a couple of black bags which could only mean that the group had cleaned up before they left.

Was it bad of me to be mad at them for taking away a useful distraction?

Sighing, I decided to just go to bed. Sleep was the best distraction I guess, it saved me from thinking at all.

My bedroom was dark, so it was no surprise when I walked into the chair on my way to get to the light switch. You'd think the person who designed this room would have put the light switch by the door, I guess he/she was just a horrible person who hated everyone. I switched the light on finally, the wall in front of me reminded me of the picture which was still in my hands. I collected four pieces of blu tak and put it on the back of the photo; placing it on the wall which was already covered in numerous posters and notes.

"Hey," I jumped and swiftly turned around with wide eyes. Only to see the one and only, Isaac Lahey sat on my bed. The same Isaac Lahey that I had sent home just an hour ago. "I didn't really want to leave you alone, so I came here and crawled through the window." His lips turned up slightly at the right corner. As if he was trying to give me a charismatic smirk, but his sympathetic eyes gave me a different story.

Truth is, I was glad he was there. God knows what I would have done without him, I already knew in the back of my head that I would start to question why I was even alive anymore the second I laid my head down on my pillow. Everyone has those moments, though with my dad gone I couldn't help feel a sense of loneliness. And when I say 'feel a sense' I mean 'I felt like I was drowning in the realisation that I was now stuck with an alcoholic mother who cares more about wine then her daughter with one of my best friends slowly fading away from my life'. And thoughts like that could seriously cause numerous bad thoughts to be summoned.

I didn't know what to say though, "I have to get changed." I mumbled, taking out a t-shirt and some shorts. I was walking back into the bathroom when I turned around quickly, finding Isaac's eyes fixed on me. "Thank you," I mumbled quietly before slipping into the bathroom. I took off my dress and put on the shirt, followed by the shorts. I collected all my curled hair into a messy bun and then took out a few baby wipes, beginning to clean off the make-up.

I left the bathroom, preparing myself for whatever Isaac was going to throw my way. To my surprise, he didn't say anything, he simply pulled me into his arms. The hug was tight and comforting; we swayed from side to side and just melted into each others bodies. He kissed my forehead, keeping the silence.

And the silence did last, we stayed in each others arms for a minute or two before Isaac broke it by speaking, "you have really nice legs. You should wear shorts more often."

I burst out laughing into his chest, my body shaking as I laughed. My mind went down from there however and as soon as tears began falling out of my eyes, my laughter turned to sobs. This was pretty much the last thing I wanted Isaac to see, but the longer I cried, the harder it seemed to stop.

Isaac began to stroke my back with his large hands, whispering sweet words into my ear. Telling me repeatedly that he was always here for me and that it was fine, fine that I was erratically sobbing into his shoulders with a waterfall of tears coming out of my eyes.

"I'm sorry," I sighed with a croaky voice. I felt him shake his head and I just parted away from me. I knew how much of a mess I looked, I was an ugly crier and was surprised to see Isaac looking at me with a normal expression. He understood, though we had never had a conversation about his father, but I had heard all the stories. I obviously didn't believe the story in which he was the murderer who killed his own dad, he was too sweet. Sure he was cocky and if he had a reason, would probably beat someone to a pulp; but murder was not one of the things he could do.

Something suddenly came over me, something I probably should have settled down when it came into my head. I was too weak from crying though, and I got whisked away with the thought. I leaned in quickly, too quick for him to reject me (God knows that was the last thing I needed) and connected my lips with his.

The kiss was rough, our lips moved in sink. Our hands moving, my right hand going into his curly hair and stroking through the locks. His left moving to the back of my neck so he could pull me closer along with his right hand which was placed across my hip.

I wanted to move beyond kissing, as soon as my hands moved to the edge of his shirt. Tugging on the hem to signal Isaac that I wanted him to take it off, Isaac instantly moved his hands onto my arms. Breaking from the kiss and pushing me away, "Willow, no. Not like this."

I understood what he meant, that didn't mean I wasn't disappointed though. "Trust me," he exclaimed, "I'm as disappointed as you are." His eyes flashed downward before looking back up to me. I did the same, eyes moving back up the instance I saw the tent in his pants.

"I… uh… sorry." I huffed loudly, allowing my body to collapse onto the bed, not even close to where the pillows were. Isaac stayed standing for a few seconds, whispering stuff to himself. After a few minutes he laid beside me, arms wrapping around my waist and pulling me close to his body. Close enough for me to realise that his boner was gone and figure out just exactly what he was doing those couple of minutes that he was stood up mumbling incoherent words to himself in hope to turn himself off.

"It'll be okay, I promise." He mumbled. It might have just been in my head, but as I looked at his face along with the undertone of his voice, it was almost like he knew something I didn't.


	9. Chapter 9

**This was originally one whole chapter but I ended up getting half way through the chapter and finding out that I'd wrote over 3000 words(I like to keep my chapters between 2000-3000 so then they're not too long and not too short); I've cut it in half to two chapters now though, next chapter is probably my favourite chapter I've written for this so far. So please review, review and maybe review?**

"You haven't been to school for five days and this is what you've been doing?" Isaac sighed. He was currently leant against my door with his arms crossed and a hard expression fixed on his face. "I know how hard this is, I've been through it. But you can't let this ruin who you are. You use to be all about grades and being successful, but now-"

"The funeral's tonight." I interrupted, curling even more underneath my covers. It was true though, since my dad was attacked I had lost all ambitions to live; I didn't see the point anymore, knowing that everyone good in my life could just fade away like that.

Isaac let out a heavy breath and walked over towards my bed, he crawled over my body and then laid beside me; his arms wrapping around my body in a comforting way. "Do you want me to go with you?"

I shook my head; I didn't want to be a nuisance. Including me and Isaac still had some unresolved things to talk about after the kiss. I still question whether it was my imagination on whether Isaac actually kissed back. "Well," he countered, "there's no way in hell I'm leaving you all alone today. So after the funeral, how about I come here with supplies and we can make a very unhealthy ice-cream." 

"How unhealthy?" I retorted.

"Very, very, very, very, very, very unhealthy." He mumbled into my neck, tickling me and causing me to break out in laughter. "There's the Willow I know."

A slanted smile made its way on my face; I shuffled around my bed so that I was facing him. "What time is it?" Our faces were so close together now, the slightest nod forward could cause our lips to touch; an action which I would not complain about. 

"Like 10 I think." He replied. 

I nodded my head and pursed my lips in thought, trying my hardest to avoid looking at those lips of his. "Five more minutes than I have to get everything ready."

He raised an eyebrow, "everything?" 

"My mum, she's been living off alcohol for the duration of the week." I explained, "Hence why I've been home, making sure she doesn't harm herself."

His lips slowly drooped into a frown, causing my eyes to glance at them for only a second. "And what about you?" His tone was hard as he asked the question and I couldn't tell whether he was angry or scared. I gave him a look which portrayed the question 'what the hell do you mean?' and to this look he replied, "In her drunken state has she harmed you?"

I froze; once again he was the only one who questioned me on this. I suppose that's why I didn't really know how to answer this; I wouldn't say I was abused, just slapped a few times. I would feel like I was demeaning everyone else's problems if I came out saying that my mum was abusing me - especially nowadays where she can't control her actions under the influence of both the alcohol and the mourning for her husband - so as a reply I simply said, "Not really."

Even I didn't understand what that answer meant, Isaac simply nodded. He was rather considerate for someone who acts so cocky. "So..." I mumbled, trying to change the subject - problem was that I didn't have a subject to change it too. 

We sat in silence for about a minute before my eyes fell to his lips, they looked soft and for some reason, extremely mesmerising. I mentally slapped myself and looked back up, only to find his eyes looking down at my lips. 

I didn't want to make the first move however, my mind was much less jumbled then it was when I had first kissed him. Meaning that the courage I once had was now stranded on an island somewhere in the depths of my mind while my shyness reigned supreme. 

I could feel his hand slowly rise from my waist to the back of my neck, his forehead pressing against mine as the air seemed to thicken slightly. He let out a low growl and whispered, "Why must you do this to me, Willow?" 

"Do what?" I whispered back to him. 

"You're so innocent and fragile," he smirked, "I'm almost scared to touch you sometimes." Though his words were slightly Twilight-esque, I couldn't help feeling moved by his confession. 

"Touch me," I replied. 

"What?" He spluttered.

I raised my hand to his face, my thumb stroking against his cheek. "Touch me," I repeated. "Touch me-" I went to repeat again but I was interrupted as his lips connected with mine. It was much more passionate than before and as a consequence, much more amazing. He laid my body flat on the mattress so he was now hovering over me, lips still attached. My hands automatically slipped into his hair, pulling him closer. 

"Lesley!" My mother's screeching voice interrupted us, Isaac quickly jumping off my body. "Where the fuck is my wine?!" 

"You drank it all!" I yelled back, giving Isaac an apologetic look while a blush filled my cheeks. 

She began to laugh, "Well why the fuck did I do tha-" there was a loud crash that quickly sent me into panic, I jumped up from the bed and ran outside. I found my mother at the bottom of the stairs, laughing her butt off. Though I did not find it as funny, I went downstairs - not realising that Isaac had followed me, my mother had no idea who Isaac was. Isaac knew where the spare key was so he had visited me once or twice in the past week. My mum was too busy drinking to notice his presence - I took a hold of my mum, pulling her to a standing position. "Oh look, a male!" She pointed, her eyes lighting up. "Would you like to be my new husband? I just lost mine! Got attacked y'know? And I did nothing, Lesley did nothing. No wait a second," she chuckled, swaying from side to side as she carried on with her drunken rampage, "Lesley did everything, if it weren't for her stupid birthday party, I'd still have my husband. Did y'know that Mr Male? It's all her fault. All hers." 

She kept yelling about how it was my fault as I pushed her all the way upstairs and back into her bedroom. "Okay mum, we get it. Now please get ready, we have two hours before the funeral." 

"Willo-" 

"You should go." I interrupted quickly, though I tried to rub it off by adding, "I have to shower and stuff." He bit his lip, as if he was stopping himself from saying any more. 

He moved past me, beginning to wander down the stairs, "I'll see you tonight okay?" I nodded with a smile. To be honest I couldn't wait, I just wanted to say goodbye and then fill myself with so much ice-cream that all I can think about is the pain of my overfilled stomach. As soon as I heard the door open, a tear slid down my cheek. Who knew something so small and insignificant was that hard to hold in.

And after two hours and 45 minutes, those miniscule tears became legitimately impossible to hold in. We had arrived at the funeral - having to take a taxi because my mum was still under the influence - and were hit with many apologies from people who were absolute strangers. In fact, I'm sure most of them were the colleagues my dad had told me about, the ones he'd wanted to kill almost every day. 

My dad was lying in the coffin at the front of the church; I managed to skip the introductions and went over to my father's corpse. He was the brightest one in the room, he wore a white suit and his hair was styled perfectly. Though it wasn't really hard to be the brightest one in the room considering everyone was wearing black. I wore a black dress with laced black tights and black pumps, my hair put in a bun. My mum in a black suit and everyone else was wearing a collection of black.

"Hey dad," I sighed, "I sorted out all your clothes the other day; I know how you wanted to give all your stuff away to charity. Though I must admit, I did steal a sweater or two. Cousin Adele couldn't make it, she apologises for that." I carried on listing everything I had sorted out throughout the week, waiting for him to just sit up and add another job which I had missed out on doing. Unsurprisingly that didn't happen, and yet it still didn't stop me from talking. "Mum's having trouble coping dad, I'm not really sure what to do about that. I know it's selfish, but I was kind of hoping she would get a job or something seen as I'm at school and I really _really _don't want to drop out of school. She's drinking more than usual and… and hitting more than usual. I don't know what to do dad, just, tell me please? One last piece of advice would be awfully kind of you. Please? Come on dad, you don't even have to tell me what to do, just reassure me. Reassure me that this isn't my fault, please?" Nothing. This was all whispered so no one had heard my desperate words and I was thankful for that. I had to pretend that I was strong as to stop everyone fretting over me.

I moved out from the line, allowing other people to say their goodbyes. I felt like I was in a room full of strangers, the only person I knew was my mum and she was hardly someone I wanted to be stuck in a room with. 

"Excuse me," I was brought out of my train of thought and turned to see the last face I ever expected to see, "Willow right?"

"Mr Argent, what are you doing here?" I asked, my eyebrows creasing in confusion. I knew for a fact that my father and Mr Argent didn't know each other, so you can understand why I found this man's presence quite confusing.

"I have some questions, and I understand that these are going to sound really weird. I just need to know if the people you've been hanging out with lately have been acting slightly…" he waved his hand in a circle before coming up with a word, "angry?"

"What?" 

He could tell that I wasn't going to answer him until I found out why he was asking questions like these, "I'm trying to help the police on the case with your father and who or what exactly attacked him." 

"So what, you're like a consulting detective?" A look of confusion formed on his face which made me feel slightly embarrassed, "it's an uhh, it's a sherlo- Sherlock thing. Sherlock Holmes was a… never mind. No I can't say I've noticed anyone being angry." I flushed even more as I tried to explain, I instead gave up and drew him away from my embarrassment by answering the question. 

"Are you sure? None of the people you know changing personality wise to the point where they'd be capable of murder?" 

I crossed my arms over my chest, Mr Argent was not being subtle at all and it was starting to make me feel kind of intimidated. "I can assure you I wouldn't hang out with someone whom I think is be capable of murder." Then it came to me, because I did know of someone who would be capable of such a thing, or so I've been told: Derek Hale. I didn't tell Mr Argent though; there were too many blank spaces for me to just say a total stranger had murdered my father. 

I knew right then and there that this was probably going to put a damper on my evening with Isaac tonight; there was no way I wasn't going to bring this up.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I'm so excited to be posting this chapter as it's my favourite one that I've written so far… hence why it's been uploaded quicker than usual. Just a quick thank you to some people who gave me a review:**

**Dendragon14: Omfg really thank you ever so much that actually made me really happy and I'm glad you enjoy my story so much! I updated as soon as I could thanks to your wonderful comment!**

**Sworn Pledge: I know right, in the latest chapters I've wrote I have tried to include some very cute moments between the pair and I think I've done well so far!**

**Alrighty then I suppose I should leave y'all to this fantabulous chapter ;) make sure you review at the end pleases and thank yous.**

I had retired after a few more hours talking to strangers and saying my farewells to the only person who ever truly looked out for me. The whole thing was tiring and when I got home it didn't get any easier, my mother was even more depressed and instantly demanded I put her to bed and leave her to stew in the mess she created called her life alongside a helpful bottle of wine.

Once I'd done that, I did a quick clean of the house, deciding that I would see to doing a full clean the next day. Next I finally went to relax; awaiting Isaac's arrival. I got changed out of my gloomy attire into a baggy dark green vest and plain black leggings. I figured that since we were staying indoors that I could have a hot chocolate, and that's how I ended up snuggled into the corner of my sofa watching Star Trek.

A few minutes later Isaac came bounding through the door, "get up we've got to go."

"W-what do you mean?" I asked my tone heavy with confusion as I refused to move an inch, "I thought we were just staying in?"

He let out a long sigh, apparently annoyed by me not understanding something that was supposedly blatantly obvious to him. "Shut up and come on." He stormed over towards me, grabbing the hot chocolate out of my hands, quickly chugging down the rest of it. I raised my eyebrows and gave him a look of surprise, still very confused about what was going on. "What? I couldn't waste a hot chocolate, now come on, and go put your shoes on."

I was unable to refuse his demand as he pulled me out of the seat by my arms and pushed me towards the door, I sighed and went over to put on my green converse. Isaac residing to impatiently wait outside the door; showing that I had to be quick with what I was doing. Meaning that I didn't have time to get properly dressed or even check to see whether my mum has fallen out of bed yet.

While outside, I got the key from under the wooden duck by my door and locked the house up. This was to make sure my mum didn't decide to go on one of her midnight journeys. "So where are we going?"

"The beach." Isaac replied nonchalantly.

"The beach?!" I practically yelled, "But that's like an hour away and it's already 11!"

He looked at me with a stare that made me feel rather basic - which was a good different considering the looks I usually got when people found out I was smarter than them - and replied, "well that's exactly why we're setting off now." I gave Isaac the key to my house since I didn't have any pockets.

I let out a long sigh, the cold nipping my bare skin. "Have you got a hoodie or something I can borrow? I'm really cold." He smiled towards me and grabbed my hand gently.

"I'll see what I have in the car," We went over to the car and he opened my door before moving to the boot so he could look for something warm for me to wear. I waited for Isaac to finish looking before getting in, surprised to see him return holding his lacrosse shirt, on the back 'Lahey 14' was printed and the bright red was alight in the darkness of the night. "Sorry, this is all I have." I took it anyway, slipping it on and smiling when I realize it smells like him. I gave him a small smile as a way of saying 'thank you' before slipping into the car. The t-shirt was so big that the sleeves reached below my elbows and the shirt ended just above my knee-caps; this just emphasized the height difference between me and Isaac.

The first 10 minutes were silent before Isaac spoke up, "okay, get it out." He said, eyes still staring at the road.

"W-What?" I stuttered, not understanding what he wanted to talk about.

"Tell me about the funeral," he explained, "this ride is where you can say all the depressing stuff and as soon as we get to that beach I want you to have fun. So get it out now."

I nodded my head slowly, though I didn't really know what to say. "I think I'm okay now, saying goodbye to him certainly helped. It was so weird though, he looked so alive when I saw him - and yet all I could think about is when I saw him at the hospital…" my voice faded away at the end, my mind thinking back to those moments.

The air suddenly became thicker as I noticed Isaac shuffle in the corner of my air, a serious expression forming on his facial features. "You know about my dad right? How he did… 'certain things' and then how he was attacked?"

I refrained from widening my eyes, I had heard numerous rumours about Isaac and his father (none that I paid attention too) and Isaac had only mentioned about him to me once before so it was quite surprising that he would to have an in-depth conversation about the man. I simply nodded my head, not wanting to speak and frighten away the courage that had made him bring up his father.

He continued speaking after seeing me nod in the corner of his eye, "well when he died, I didn't wallow on the stuff he did. He never used to do it, so when I think about him I always think about the good times y'know? Wallowing on the bad stuff won't help you one bit."

His offering of advice warmed my heart slightly, including the confession made me feel even more connected to him. "Yeah." I replied, capturing his hand in mine, "thank you." He squeezed my hand in response, letting me know that he got the double meaning that hid behind my 'thank you'. The first meaning obviously being 'thank you for the advice' and the second meaning being 'thank you for opening up to me'.

Though now another silence set in and I didn't want to go back to that and so I decided to use Isaac's technique against him. "Did you know there are more than 10 million bricks in the Empire State building?"

He looked at me for a split second and sent me a knowing look, "did you just use one of my distraction techniques against me?"

"One of your techniques?" I asked suspiciously, "what are your other techniques?"

He took a second, deciding whether or not he should tell me, and in the end he finally spoke the truth. "Well, if I weren't driving I would probably grab you and kiss you."

It was certain to say that I hadn't been expecting and so I could not stop the blush that erupted on my cheeks, "at least I know I can make you blush still."

"You're an idiot." I sighed. Trying hard not to let on just how flustered the man beside me was making me become, though by the smirk that was on his face you could tell I was failing quite badly.

"True, but I'm your idiot," he spared a second from looking at the road to send me a wink before turning back. I just shook my head, letting out a quiet tut. That was the only sound I made as I was soon distracted by the beach. We were currently on top of the motorway which was high above the beach which in conclusion gave you a great view of the sand and ocean.

I'll admit to my heart skipping a beat when I saw the beautiful setting, the way the water reflection the bright stars that conquered the sky; and the ripples in the water made it seem like the stars were shooting stars.

"Huh," I heard Isaac mumble from beside me.

I thought I may have misheard him at first so I turned around to him, voicing a simple 'what?'

Isaac shrugged his shoulders, "oh it's nothing, and you just seem much more serene since you stopped panicking about everything."

I nodded my head, "suppose your right. To be honest it has been quite nice not to be constantly worrying about my future and how every action I do is going to affect it."

"So you realise you do that then?" He teased, though the warm smile on his face told me that it was a joke and wasn't meant to offend me. This knowledge didn't prevent me from poking him in the rib, making him jump slightly. "Alright now, don't give me a reason to throw you into the sea."

I coward away from the threat, "you wouldn't?"

"You're right, I wouldn't." He replied, "That's only because you're wearing my lacrosse shirt and I'm going to need it for tomorrow." We both burst into laughter, finally reaching the beach. He parked the car and we both stepped out at the same time. A few meters from the car park there was a huge fire and surrounding it were about six people.

"Wait," I called to Isaac, "is that…"

"Erica, Boyd, Stiles, Scott, Allison and Lydia. All of us decided you needed cheering up, whether that is by the hands of our company or the surprisingly large amount of alcohol we have managed to get." Isaac finished of my sentence, taking my hand and began to pull me towards the group.

An honest grin formed on my face, so big it hurt. That didn't make me stop it though; I had never felt so happy in my entire life. Neither had I had friends like this, friends that were willing to (not only go against the law, seen as we were all seventeen and weren't meant to drink) go an hour away out of Beacon Hills to keep my mind off something. All I ever got from Claire was a 'you didn't say you wanted alone time but I'm giving it to you anyway', I didn't really mind so much seen as I understood she was busy with ensuring a good future and all.

Though I must admit, I was having quite a lot of fun living my life with this group of friends; certainly more fun than I was ever having in my room studying.

"Hey guys," I said once we got close enough. The heat from the large fire was rather nice, and I felt warmed on the inside by the gesture and warmed on the outside by the wonderful fire. Numerous 'hey's were called back in reply, though I was mostly taking notice of Isaac and how he was holding my hand and the way he was caressing the back of my hand with his thumb. Sure we had kissed and more, but that was all in somewhere private. I didn't exactly knowing what was going on with us, which explains my surprise with the public display of affection.

"Drink." Erica demanded as she put a bottle in my hand, I took a small sip only to be given a disappointed look. "No, down it all." She demanded, and let me tell you something, I don't know what it is but this Erica girl was really intimidating when she wants to be. I looked towards Isaac for help, only to see his signature smirk filling his lips. It looks like I'll be getting no help off him, and as I looked around the whole gang I realised I'd be getting help off no one. I brought the drink to my lips and swallowed my moan of frustration, beginning to drink.

This is how it went from then on, us all taking it in turns to drink, Stiles, Boyd and Isaac refrained from drinking. Though that didn't mean they didn't have a fun time, as we all drank the conversations gradually got weirder and weirder.

"And after that all you could hear was him whining about pain in a certain place." Everyone burst out laughing as Scott reminisced about a story about him and Stiles getting in trouble with coach.

"Really Scott? You had to tell them that specific story. How would you like it if I told them about the bedroom incident?" Stiles countered, causing everyone's eyes to quickly turn to Scott and even in the orange light of the fire you could see Scott's blush.

"What incident?" I boldly called out.

"Yeah come on Stiles, spill." Lydia backed me up.

"Okay," Stiles sent a quick glare towards Scott before continuing with the tale. "So I go to the McCall's house to see Scott, walking upstairs I hear Scott talking to himself - Oh, and note, this was like a day after he met Allison - and as I listened closely, it turns out he was saying pick-up lines… to himself in the mirror."

"Oh my god," Boyd called letting out a howl of laughter. Leaning closer to Erica while she leant against him as a laugh erupted from her lips.

"Do you remember what ones he was saying?" Erica questioned, enjoying the view of Scott squirming uncomfortably as he sat next to Allison who was just as embarrassed.

"Stiles shut up or I swear to God-"

Scott tried to quieten his friend but it seemed that Stiles was also enjoying the view so he carried on. "There's one in particular that I remember, I think it went along the lines 'how much does a polar bear weigh? Enough to break the ice.'"

No one could stop laughing, especially when Scott suddenly lunged for Stiles and they began play fighting in the sand. You knew they were play fighting because you could see that Scott was holding back on harming Stiles too much.

I was currently sat on Isaac's lap, pressed against his back and jumped slightly when I felt him begin to stand up. I looked up and saw him rolling his eyes before involving himself in the fight. "Ugh, boys." Lydia sighed, "No offence Boyd." She quickly added, seeing that Boyd was still sat down sipping on his beer.

"I'm used to it."

"So," Allison deterred from that conversation, "what's happening between you and Isaac?" I looked down with a small smile on my face, quickly replacing it with a facial expression that read 'I have no idea what you're talking about'.

"Oh come on!" Lydia interrupted, "it's just us girls, tell us!" She whined, hungry for gossip. "Sorry again Boyd." She quickly mumbled, I saw Erica send him an apologetic look but you could see he understand that it was just Lydia being Lydia.

"We've kissed a couple of times… but other than that I just don't know."

"What kind of kisses?" Erica joined in. "Like, is their tongue or is it just a quick peck?"

"Tongue." I answered.

"Do you think you'll have sex?"

"Lydia!" Allison scorned, only to turn back facing me and ask, "But do you think you will?" I shrugged in reply, "okay, do you want too?"

Perhaps it was the alcohol but I found myself nodding my head, "who wouldn't?" We all began giggling like 13-year-olds who just spoke to their crush for the first time. Without Isaac sitting behind me I found myself falling back on the sand, rolling around and laughing like a crazy person over the fact my stability was slowly fading away.

"Looks like someone needs to get home," I heard someone comment, though I was too amazed by the twinkling lights in the sky.

Suddenly Isaac appeared in front of my view, though my eyes were still looking into the distant stars. "What the hell are you looking at?" He questioned with an amused smile on his face, I just pointed upward, my expression that holding a childish amazement. He looked up and then looked back at me, his smile even bigger. "Alright, home time for you little lady." I felt his strong arms grip me tight and raise me from the ground. Once I was high enough, he removed one arm and put it under my legs, lifting me up bridal style.

"Bye guys!" I waved my movements slightly extravagant. This apparently being very amusing to them all. "Thank you!" I called, before curling up into Isaac's body. I allowed him to drag me to the car, he gently placed me in to the passenger seat and then made his way to the driver's side, and we were on the road in a matter of seconds.

My mood was indescribable, I felt more flamboyant than usual and the weirdest part was that I didn't mind my erratic behaviour - for once I didn't have to act sophisticated, I was my own person and no one could take that away from me.

"I heard your conversation with Allison by the way," Isaac spoke up with a cheeky glint in his eyes. "I'm happy you find me so sexually attractive."

I let out a grunt and repeated the words, "who wouldn't?" Before giggling once again. I was bold, too bold for my own good if you ask me. I turned my whole body around so I was leaning against the seat facing him with an ever-so-charming smile on my lips, "mmm…"

"What?"

"Oh, nothing." I giggled, "Just imagining what it'd be like. Y'know, your naked body pressed against mine, pressed together… panting." I had managed to slowly move closer and begin to whisper those words in his ear. I even dared to press my lips against his neck, very gently and slowly, my warm breath being blown onto his neck.

I don't know what sort of reaction I was looking for, but the reaction I got surprised me as he gave me a cocky grin and grasped my hand. "I really like you when you're drunk, very saucy."

I'm not exactly sure what happened after that, but the tiredness that had been flowing through my body all day finally got to me.

Though it felt like only minutes later, I awoke in front of my house with Isaac carrying me to the door. "Oh good you're awake, I was wondering how the hell I was going to open the door and hold you at the same time."

I let out a small chuckle as I fell from his arms, swaying slightly. I let out a long yawn while he opened the door, my eyes not fully open so everything was rather blurry and I was unable to focus on anything.

I let out a squeal as I felt arms once again pull me from the ground, "Willow shut up, and we don't want to wake up your mum." He closed the door with his foot and began to climb the stairs. We got to my bedroom and instead of him placing me down on the bed, he just collapsed and we both rolled around on my bed until I was underneath him.

My previous thoughts came back to me and once again I dared myself, my right hand very lazily lifted up and pressed against the back of his neck, I pulled him down and began to share a kiss. I opened my mouth a little, letting my tongue brush against his lips like a traveller knocking on a door. His lips then opened and we kiss like we'd never kissed before. He pulled his hand which had managed to find its way into my hair and began to slip out of the shirt he was wearing. I let my hands wander while he resumed making out with me.

After about ten minutes of this ongoing make out session, another crazy idea took over me. He was half-naked for me, and I should probably even the odds. I took off the lacrosse shirt Isaac had leant me at the beginning of our trip, next followed the vest that I wore underneath and the leggings on my bottom half. I was now only in my bra and knickers, and I felt a hot swoop of excitement twist in my stomach as I made out in such little clothing. I felt Isaacs hand sneak up my spine as he gently slipped a thumb behind my bra strap.

"So tempting," he murmured as he playfully nibbled on my ear. Something about my ear being nibbled began to turn me on.

"Give into it then." I said in the sultriest voice I could muster.

At this he pulled back and let out a deep sigh, mumbling an "I wish I could."

"Why haven't we had sex yet?" I said curiously, my voice that of a child's. I didn't even comprehend what I was saying at that moment, I was sure that I won't be able to remember what has been said by tomorrow. "I mean, I'm handing it to you on a platter and god knows I'm more than ready, and don't even try to say you're not ready because we both know that'd be a lie. Is it because of me?"

"W-What?" Isaac stumbled, obviously surprised at the question.

"I mean, if you don't like me then that's fine but can you stop making me think that something might happen? I was talking about it to the girls and we've kissed... with tongue... and 'pretty much everything else so why no sex? My genius brain can't figure it out!" I huffed dramatically, pouting my lips. "Why, Isaac why?"

"You really want to know?" I nodded my head eagerly in surprise. "Fine, I'm a werewolf as well as Scott, Boyd and Erica. We were turned by Derek and have dealt with way more than normal teenagers should, including a guy that turned into a weird lizard thing called a 'Kanima' that not only killed my dad but was also controlled by a pubescent idiot who was more scared of water then a human turned lizard which practically screams insane I suppose. Right now I'm too busy watching out for you because we believe that your dad was murdered by another werewolf who - as of right now - the pack have completely no idea who it is and because of that I'm too scared to leave you for a second in case you're put in harm's way. And among other reasons, I won't have sex with you, Willow Lesley McClane, because I'm not going to take something as precious as your virginity when I'm still practically a stranger to you." He finished off after speaking quickly, taking in a heavy breath. "Oh, and Allison is part of a family that hunts Werewolves, though she's gone a tad rogue."

We stared at each other for a second; I was waiting for him to start laughing. Though he seemed to be acting quite well, I was about to speak when I felt a tickle in my throat. I swiftly jumped from the bed, running into the bathroom and releasing all the alcohol and food from my body with Isaac holding my hair up. The previous conversation forgotten.

**DUN DUN DUN so what do y'all think will happen next? Tell me through a review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I must say, I love all your reviews from the past chapter, they were certainly amusing and I'm glad you found the big reveal of Isaac's secret as amusing as I did when writing it! And thank you to Sworn Pledge for telling me I'd got Isaac's number wrong, I must have got them mixed up in my head as I was dumb enough not to research it. I hope you enjoy his chapter and please review at the end x**

The first thing I was hit with when I woke up was the uncomfortable pain writhing through my body, the extra warm body beside me and then the throbbing that persisted in my head. I squinted my eyes and pushed my head further into the crevice of the neck that belonged to the person who had me in a tight grip.

"Morning," Isaac mumbled, his voice dry and it held a hint of pain. That's when I recognised where we were, the cold marble underneath my head was easily recognisable as the bathroom floor. I wanted to ask why we were on the floor, but I knew that I'd be unable to talk, just the sound of Isaac's voice made my head throb.

I let out a long groan of pain as the thumping only seemed to get worse, Isaac seemed to understand what that meant. "Oh, come on then." He sat up, rubbing his eyes and adjusting quickly to the brightness from outside. "You need a lot more looking after then I thought you would." He joked lightly before picking me up and working his way around the house to get back to my bedroom.

"Ha, says the guy who has no idea to tie a bow tie." I tried to make a joke but it turns out speaking was more painful than I had first imagined.

"Weesht," he sighed; obviously hearing the croak in my voice. He left my bedroom for a minute, returning with two pills and a bottle of water. "Take these and go back to sleep."

I shook my head, "But what about school? I was planning to go back today." And it's true, I was planning to get my life back on track. Everything that happened yesterday had only proved to me that I had a reason to do what I'm doing, that I shouldn't throw away everything for no reason, especially when I had people like them surrounding me.

Isaac let out a hearty laugh, "I doubt anyone in the pack will be going to school after last night. Tomorrow I'll come pick you up in the morning though." He leant down and kissed my forehead, taking his time to leave. He stopped at the door for a minor second, foot raising and falling as if he was deciding to bring up something, "Um… Willow? Do you remember any of the conversations we had last night?"

At that time, I had taken the pills and water and was snuggling back into my bed; ready to fall into a long sleep. I shook my head in denial, not having the effort to speak. It wasn't until he left, of course, that the memory of what was said last night finally came to mind. I had practically begged for sex - to which I instantly blushed to, even as I was falling asleep - and then I remembered everything he said about the werewolf thing. Now, a sane mind would have completely rid the possibility of everything he said, sadly I'm afraid that my fathers death had twisted my mind slightly. Of course I still pushed the dangerous thoughts on my to do list, a nap being the first thing on my list.

I had no such luck, obviously.

"Willow! I need you to go shopping!" My mom's voice - which was apparently just as raspy as mine - called out from downstairs.

'It seems you've forgotten that I'm too young to buy alcohol' I mused, getting up from the bed even though my bones ached. I put my slightly greasy hair into a more secure bob, slipping on a plain grey sweater with light blue skinny jeans; I went down the stairs , searching for my mum only to find her at the breakfast bar with a coffee in her hand and a grimace on her face.

Twenty dollars was placed behind her, she pushed it towards me and mumbled, "we need toilet roll, milk, and anything else you can think of." I nodded, taking the money from beside her and leaving the room.

At the doorway I slipped on my blue converse, pleasantly surprised that my mother's mind had enough brain matter left to understand that I was unable to get her more alcohol. I left the house, deciding which shop is both the closest and the cheapest.

* * *

"Willow? Didn't think I'd find you here, especially after last night." I turned around to see the one and only, Allison Argent; she was here with her mother who was wandering to the isle next door to me.

I let out a short laugh, "Isaac took care of me this morning," I replied with a small smile as I remembered the way I felt in his arms; his body so close to mine. I was so far off in my dream world that I didn't realise the dreamy sigh that left my lips.

"He slept over?" She interrogated, not letting the dreamy sigh go unnoticed. "Did anything happen?"

I instantly noticed the implication behind the word 'anything' and shook my head, "I'm pretty sure my head ended up in a toilet as soon as we got back so... Uhh... No." We both laughed for a bit, more her chuckling at me while I laughed along to hide how embarrassed I was as the memory came back to me.

"Oh," Allison said, her hand pointing up as a metaphorical light bulb went off in her head. "I was going to wait until tomorrow but I guess you can just give it to him cause you'll probably see Isaac before me." She went to reach for her side, but soon realised that whatever she was looking for wasn't there.

"Oh man," she mumbled under her breath, "come with me." She grabbed my hand and raced to the next aisle, walking up to her mum and pulling her purse out of the trolley beside Mrs Argent.

Mrs Argent was noticeably watching me with squinted eyes, "hello Willow, how are you doing?" I couldn't help but remember the small confrontation I had with Allison's dad; and how the couple both shared a secretive tone when they would talk about how I was doing, I'd experienced the same tone with Mr Argent yesterday. It was like they knew something about my situation that I didn't, only I had a large participant in this mystery and I suppose that's what scared me the most.

I was about to answer when Allison shoved a phone in my face, Isaac's phone. "He dropped this on the beach last night, can you return it to him?"

"Yeah, sure. I have to go anyway, need to buy toilet roll and I don't want my mum to end up sat on a toilet for hours." I joked, though the look I got from Mrs Argent made me feel highly inappropriate. I simply coughed and left, giving a small wave to Allison for goodbye.

I was finishing up filling my basket when there was a sudden call on the mobile, at first I thought it was mine and reached into my purse. It wasn't until I realized that the phone was chiming a different tune, leading me to think that it actually was Isaac's phone.

"Isaac where the hell are you!" A man with a deep voice yelled down the phone, though it was hard to hear him through all the background noise. "I found the man who killed the guy, he's a bloody alpha! Get here now!"

I was about to reply - God knows what I was going to say, probably make a load of jumbled words and panicked breaths – but I had no time to as there was a sudden crash and then the line went dead. In a panicked rush I dropped my shopping on the floor and ran out of the supermarket, I needed to get a hold of Isaac and the only place I could think where he'd be was at the apartment.

I ran down the many streets, taking as many shortcuts as I could – though I only knew about five so they only saved me about a minute or two – though I was thanking the heavens for making me choose to do track when I started high school, it took me about 20 minutes to get to Isaac's apartment which he shared with Derek. I wasn't even thinking about the fact that I may finally be introduced to this Derek figure.

I ran up the stairs and came upon two giant metal doors, after a few seconds of no response I was rushed by the adrenaline coursing through my veins. Without even thinking about my actions and pulled open the door.

What I saw shocked me, I'm not even sure what I saw was real at first, a silhouette of some sort of monstrosity, arms raised, showing off the sharp claws before plunging them inside a males chest. The male who was strapped to a chair and as far as I know, was going through a seemingly painful death.

"I-Isaac.," I whimpered. I don't know what I was expecting when I call his name, maybe he would swoop down from nowhere and come save me; the one thing I didn't expect was for the monster to turn around and face me, it's yellow eyes holding some sort of pity.

Then there was the voice, the unmistakable voice. "Willow... no..." It was Isaac, he was the monster who had just murdered a man in front of me.

For some reason I stood frozen in place, only able to formulate short sentences. "Isaac, w-why? What have you done?" He walked quickly towards me, changing back to normal Isaac in the blink of an eye.

His hands pressed against both my cheeks, the sincerest look I've ever seen off him printed on his features. "I-I can explain everything, I swear on my life, Just give me a chance to explain, that guy over there he's only hurt, we're trying to get information out of him about your father's death. I know this may be hard to believe, but we think it was a werewolf and that's what I am. Please, know – if you're going to take anything from this – that I would never hurt you, that's why I haven't told you yet, I never wanted you to get in harms way." He rambled on, though it was hard to let the words sink in when all I had swimming through my head was 'werewolf' Isaac.

"I-I have to go." I gripped his hands and pushed them away, I was happy I had Isaac's compliance because we all know he has way more muscle than I do.

At the last second I handed him the phone, and then I turned around. Not daring to look at Isaac's face.

I got home after a good 40 minutes of thought-filled walking, Though I can't say it was any better there than it was at the apartment, my mum was even worse than before. She yelled at me, calling me incompetent and I had an issue with her calling me incompetent.

"I'm the incompetent one? Because I had something more important in my life other than doing your job? Well guess what, I'm not the one who can't even get up in the morning without a hangover! At least I'm moving on with my life instead of fucking drinking every second of my life away, just because dad left us doesn't mean you have to aim for becoming a homeless person! You selfish, incompetent fool of a woman!" The words came out with so much venom and honesty, enticing the setting with much more drama.

That's when she hit me, though unlike other times it wasn't just slaps. I found myself on the floor being beaten over and over again.


	12. Update

So, I have exams coming up soon and I'm spending most of my time revising and being drowned underneath buckets of homework. That's why there hasn't been an update in so long and I'm tremendously sorry about that, there won't be an update for quite a while which is killing me because I know I've left it on a cliffhanger. If you still wish to read anything I write, I'm currently writing an original story called 'The God Complex' which you can find on this website: story/14065037-the-god-complex It's really awesome if I do say myself, and you should at least check out the blurb before you decide it's completely worthless! I'd appreciate it so much! Again, I'm so so so sorry for not being able to update this fanfiction and I promise when I do finally update it I'll update it with at least 3 chapters! -Love, Rhi Elizabeth 


End file.
